


Luciano’s Salt Fic September!

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Luciano’s Challenges [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Adrien salt, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bonk, Character Bashing, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I had to up the rating because of jagged’s potty mouth, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Miraculous salt, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, Saltfic September, Tale of Two Ladybugs AU, Teacher Harry Potter, class salt, hbic au, hp Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: This is very much a collection of short vent fics. I try to be fair to the characters in my bigger stories. But here? This is the BONK hammer, and I’m going to bash some characters with it.Edit: Due to the Lila anon being irritating, I’ve turned on comment moderation! So sorry!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Luciano’s Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943425
Comments: 435
Kudos: 844
Collections: Good Shit To Read Again AKA GSTRA





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “...but I’m the one controlling you.”
> 
> TW: knives, Lila whump

Lila thought she had won. Keyword on ‘thought.’ She had THOUGHT that since she saw Maribrat transform that it was all over. She could tell Hawkmoth everything!! She could be rid of her two worst enemies in one fell swoop! But she wasn’t really thinking, was she? Or she would have seen how isolated it was. How vulnerable she was.

A simple whack to the head sent her down. Before she knew it, soft pink ribbon was tied around her wrists and ankles, tight, so tight it cut off her circulation. She was still facing the ground, unable to see her attacker, until said attacker flipped her over and propped her up.

“You never learn, do you, Rossi?” An annoyingly familiar voice met her ears, as she stared at an irritatingly familiar face. It was a Miraculous User, that’s for sure. With the get-up, it had to be.

The girl, looking a few years older than her, had bobbed white hair with the only long part being two braids in the front, coming down to her collarbone. Out of her snow white hair rose two long, soft grey bunny ears. Her mask was pure white as well, covering her whole face except her mouth and eyes. The piercing green eyes stared her down, and her pink lips curled into a satisfied smile.

Over her spandex, she wore a smart black waistcoat with a number of pockets, including a breast pocket, in which a golden watch peeked out of. Around her waist was a white ribbon, tying the coat together in that area, and leaving a round white bow in the back, like a tail. Her powerful legs were bare, fading from white to black at her feet. Around her neck was a proud, Ladybug-red ribbon, standing out from the rest of her monotone costume. She was familiar to Lila, so familiar, but Lila has no idea where she’d seen her before.

“Who are you?! Let me go right now!!” Lila growled, fighting the ribbons. They held tight though, her pathetic strength not nearly enough to break them.

“What, you don’t remember me? I’m hurt, Lila! Still... you don’t really know me, either. Not now. Not ever. As for who I am though, my name is Cognilia Bianca, a user of the Rabbit Miraculous. My Lady gifted it to me so I could travel through time and avert crises. Unfortunately for me, that means I have to come into contact with you quite a lot.” She laughed childishly. “But don’t worry! Your Ladybug didn’t send me. She won’t know what happens tonight. After all, it’s my sworn duty to protect Marinette from all harm! And that includes lying little rats like you.” Bianca’s smile grew cold and wide as she slipped a dagger out of her pocket. Lila paled and trembled.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh, nothing.” The rabbit traced the blade down her arms. “It’s more about what YOU are going to do. You think you’re invincible, right? That you can control everyone, get them to fall to you in bows? As if you are some grand queen? Please. You are an imposter princess. You might have everyone under your control...”

The knife grazed her wrists, making a shallow cut, before her hands were free of the ribbon.

“...but I’m the one controlling you.” The rabbit smiled and took out her pocket watch. “You are going to be Ladybug’s best friend, just as you said. You’ll do everything to keep her and Marinette safe. And you’ll tell everyone that you were lying about everything else to draw attention away from her. You will serve her and Marinette in any way possible. Your life is in my hands, Lila Rossi. Tick, tick...” She opened the pocket watch, and displayed inside was a familiar video.

“Me and Ladybug are totally best friends!” Lila’s irritating voice screeched from the watch, making the present girl flinch at her past self. The future was looking down at her with a grin.

“What happens if I just tell everyone?” Lila challenged.

“Easy. I already planned for that. See the neat little cut on your wrist? A ritual cut from a ritual knife. A present from a wizard friend. Everytime you hurt Marinette or Ladybug, you will feel their pain, and feel it tens times worse for twice as long. If you hurt her too much, well... the human body has a certain threshold for that. Surely you’ve taken biology, right? You know what happens when humans hurt too much.” Bianca grinned.

“Well. My job is done here. You’ll feel the effects of the curse very soon, I’m sure! After all, you told the Ladyblogger that Marinette called you ugly, right? She should be sending an angry text riiiight...”

Lila screamed, and collapsed in pain, feeling her heart wrench with the sheer agony of betrayal. For the first time in years, Lila began to sob, unable to stop the tears, not with raw, unfiltered emotion inside her. It hurt. It hurt so much that she wanted to die!!

Suddenly it stopped. Lila looked up at the balcony window where Marinette was and saw her talking to Chat Noir.

But Lila knew better. Sniffling pathetically, she ran home, prepared to never go to school again.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pick

“You have to pick, Marinette!! You’re either going to stop being a bully, or we’ll have to punish you!” Alya had slammed her hands on the desk, hoping to scare Marinette into making the right decision. She could scare her out of being a bully. Make her the sweet baker’s daughter that did everything for free again!!

But Marinette only flinched. Nothing else. She didn’t even look at her. At the rest of her class crowding around her. It was a beautiful day in the park, with Adrien’s photoshoot nearby. Lila said Marinette stalked him. It must be true, because she was on set, drawing in her dumb book.

Alya snarled and grabbed her wrist, making the girl yelp. “Answer us, you—“

“What are you cretins doing with my protégé?!” Came the enraged voice of one certain fashion designer. Gabriel Agreste stomped towards the class, Nathalie, Gorilla, and an unfamiliar person at his side, with Adrien leading the assault, running straight to Marinette, and pulling her into his arms. Alya still held fast.

Gabriel sneered at her. “Let go of Mme. Dupain-Cheng right this second, and pray to any god that’s still listening that she doesn’t have bruises.”

Alya blanched, and became incredibly angry. “You don’t understand!! She’s bullying Lila!! She’s a gold digger!! A stalker!! She stole Lila’s job from her because she was jealous! She drove Lila away and now everyone’s spreading rumors about her! They’re saying she got expelled! It has to be Marinette’s fault! So we’re giving her one last chance before we punish her!” The horrible words spilled from her mouth. With their deeds exposed, the rest of the class seemed to come out of their mob like rage.

“Wait— we never said anything about punishing Marinette! Just teaching her a lesson!!” Kim tried to protest.

“Yeah! Knock her down a few pegs!” Sabrina joined in.

Gabriel scowled at them. “Did you get that all on camera, Mme. Allegri?”

Two woman, one an older woman and the other a girl around their age, were behind them.

“Unfortunately.” The girl’s whole face was scrunched up in disgust.

Alya let go in surprise. “Wait, we didn’t consent!—“

“Actually, there are signs all over the place saying that by coming within the shoots grounds, you consent to being filmed or having pictures taken of you.” Nathalie spoke with a sneer.

“Wait, that’s what those were for?” Rose piped up, terrified.

“Alright, that’ll be assault and defamation for Alya Cessaire...” The older woman was already writing everything down. “I think everyone else just gets slander, except Nathaniel and Juleka. They knew better than you all, didn’t they?”

“They— they chose their side! And it was Marinette’s side!” Even Ivan sounded unsure.

“You’ve chosen a side too, you know. Of course, this side will be a little more expensive. I don’t know the exact rates, of course, I’m not a lawyer, just a detective. But you all are very bad at covering your tracks. The entire rest of the student population of your school was very willing to give eye witness accounts of the many things you have done to my client’s mentee in ‘warning.’”

Alya tried to look at Marinette, but she was shaking and crying, held in a group hug by Nathalie, Gabriel, and Adrien, while the two bodyguards stood watch.

“It’s ok, Marinette. Hawkmoth cannot get you while you are with me. I will not allow it.” She could hear Gabriel mumble to her soothingly.

“Hey! Pay attention, you nasty bitch.” The girl with the camera snapped.

“Bella. While I agree, we are still filming.” The older woman chided.

“Sorry, Nonna.”

“Now...” the detective smiled. “You’ve made your choice. Now, please exit the premises before the guards remove you forcibly. This is a private photoshoot, and you were not invited.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “There’s no need to be rude.”
> 
> Alternate Title: Top ten things you should never say to an angry Italian with antisocial personality disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Bella Allegri is an OC from my fic Recommencer!! I wish I could write more about her potential gay relationship with Marinette, but hey, this is salt.
> 
> TW: HEAVY Alya, Rose, Sabrina, and Mylene bashing. They get absolutely torn to shreds. (Verbally.)

Marinette sat at a stone table in a park, doodling aimless little designs. For once, she was relaxed. She’d be a lot more relaxed lately... since she...

“Marinette!” The said girl froze, her whole body turning to ice.

Behind her was Alya and the girls.

“Is it true?! You really transferred?!”

“Without telling us?!”

“How could you?!”

“You really are a bully!”

“We never should have trusted you!”

All of them were yelling at her at once, and Marinette felt panic building in her throat. It was happening all over again, oh god. She thought got away, but they were back, they were back, they were going to drag her back, they were going to force her to be class rep and make them things and call her names and be an example be an example be an example—

“HEY!” A familiar voice screamed, and Marinette whipped her head to the source, and felt the coldness recede, just a little. “What the hell are you doing to her?!”

“B-Bella!” Marinette was out of her seat in an instant, into the safety of her girlfriend’s arms. Though her hands were occupied, Bella hugged her to the best of her abilities.

“It’s alright, tesoro, I’ve got you.” The Italian whispered. She guided Marinette back to the table, set their drinks down, and then immediately grabbed Sabrina’s wrist, which was trying to grab Marinette’s sketchbook. Sabrina yelped in pain and dropped it. “No you don’t, bitch. Think I’m blind like your stupid teacher?! What the hell are you assholes here for, huh?!” There was nothing scarier than a fiery Italian on the warpath, and most the girls were smart enough to shrink back in cowardice. Unfortunately, Alya Cessaire had never in her life known when to stop, and she certainly didn’t now.

“And who are you?!” The blogger bit back.

Bella wasn’t deterred. “I’m Bella Allegri, the creator and author of the Trash or Treasure column.”

Rose squeaked, going completely pale. Sabrina looked like she was about to faint.

“And who are you? Wait! I already know!!” Bella gave a shark-like grin.

“You! You’re that satire writer, right? The Ladyblah or whatever?” Bella pointed at Alya with a perfectly manicured nail. “You ever pull your head out your ass? Ha! I might be the only one that knows that you aren’t supposed to be satire. But if you looked up your blog on google and clicked on something besides your own bullshit, you’d see that I really am one in a million. Still, how was anyone supposed to know that you were serious? Ahaha~” She laughs cruelly, and Alya’s resolve starts to crumble.

Bella continues in a mocking imitation of Alya before the Ladyblogger can try to redeem her smashed ego. “Oh wow Paris!! Ladybug’s identity revealed! She’s actually the same person as the girl she’s been rescued by several times, including the very first battle!’ ‘Hey Paris, I know that we’re all in mortal danger, but do you wanna see these pictures we took of the heroes without their consent and posted without their consent?! Ladynoir forever!!’ ‘Oh em gee, Paris!! Ladybug’s best friend just revealed herself, so I’m gonna broadcast her identity to ALL OF PARIS, just in case Hawk Moth didn’t already know!!’” Bella cackled.

Alya’s world was crumbling beneath her feet, and it was only with these words that she saw that her world was made of sand, and it was only held up by her own bullheadedness.

“Y-you don’t have to be rude!” Rose called. 

Bella turned to her, and Rose shrunk. “What was that, perfume girl? Seriously, you stink. You spritz it, not marinate in it. You’re a girl, not a raw chicken, no matter how much you run around with your head cut off. You want the best for everyone or some bullshit. But you’re perfectly willing to throw away your best friend if it means you can marry into royalty! For as much as you called my girl a gold digger, you’re a total hypocrite!” 

Rose looked close to tears, not just because it was harsh, but because she knew that all of this... it was true. But she’d never thought about it. That was her mistake, wasn’t it? Not thinking. 

“B-but... Juleka...” She whispered.

“And you.” Bella turned to Sabrina, who stood stock still, frozen by the delighted vengeance in her voice.

“You’re the policeman’s daughter, right? Sarah? Sasha? I mean, it doesn’t matter, since you don’t really have an identity. You cling to other people so you can ride to fame, so I usually just refer to you as ‘that one human leech in the akuma class’ and people know who I’m talking about. Who even are you? You’re just some nobody background girl. You disgust me, especially since you apparently read my column.”

Bella looked at Mylene. She sighs in irritation. “Why are you here? Why do you even interact with these people? You don’t do half the things they do, so you can’t be that bad... and yet. You’re still here. You know better. You know that if you cut yourself off from these people, you’d be happier. But you don’t. Because you’re a coward.”

By the time Bella was done, all four girls looked like they wanted to cry. In fact, the only one who wasn’t openly sobbing was Alya, who still looked like she was processing her words, pale in terror.

“In conclusion! You’re a joke. You’re a hypocrite. You’re a leech. And you’re a coward. I can’t stand girls like you. You act so sweet, but only as long as people bend over backwards for you. And maybe you’ve got away with it! But you made a mistake. You got greedy. You wanted more. You disregarded the truth so you could have imaginary connections to fame and fortune.” Bella sits down with Marinette, who has already blocked out her old classmates, and was drawing once again, a pair of headphones on her head while she sipped at her tea.

“Well guess what? I’m here to give you a reality check. I’m rude. I’m bossy. Maybe I go too far sometimes. But at least I have an excuse with my ASPD. What’s your excuse?” She grinned. “Now, shoo. I’m trying to have a date with my girlfriend.”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tried her best to take the high road, despite Kagami’s protests and worries. However, the worse things get, the more that Adrien Agreste tests her temper.
> 
> Warning: Heavy Adrien salt. Adrien stans should probably skip this one. I’m nicer to him in my other fanfics. Also Tomoe sugar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breaking Point
> 
> I gave Kagami an Asian water monitor because I imagine that Tomoe allowed her to choose one animal as a pet as long it was native to Japan. Little Kagami said ‘dragon’, and Tomoe took it as a challenge. 
> 
> Then little Kagami named the giant lizard ‘Mochi’

Kagami has... never been very good at the emotions thing. The way people act and their reasons for it have baffled her beyond relief for as long as she could remember. Her first lesson was in elementary school, when she got in trouble for telling the truth. She was called a ‘snitch.’ It was a strange English word that she didn’t understand. Still didn’t understand, even though she now knew the meaning. 

She’d been taught her whole life to be honest, to not hesitate, to speak her mind. And yet, when she did, she was punished.

‘Humans are hypocrites.’ Her mother comforted her with those words that day, and would continue to do so each day that these confusing things happened.

But she still valued action above all else. And when Marinette broke down during their juice date, crying about a liar who was trying to make the akuma class hate her, and about how it was WORKING, Kagami was already planning her attack.

(A bully! Sweet Marinette, the kindest girl that Kagami had ever met!! Who helped Adrien ask Kagami out even though she herself had feelings for her! It made no sense whatsoever, and Kagami still had no clue why this cult of imbeciles would so much as suspect the girl who broke herself on the daily to make them happy would do even one if these accusations.)

“They will not get away with this.” Kagami growled, her hands gripping Marinette’s in a solemn promise.

“Kagami, please, you can’t do anything!” Marinette pleaded, looking close to tears again.

“You are my first true friend!! What sort of friend would I be if I stood by and let you suffer?!” Kagami snapped.

Marinette flinched, and Kagami’s fight melted. “I-I’m sorry, Mari-chan, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She whispered, pulling her close. The girls shared the same breath, and it was comforting in some way.

Marinette curled into her. “No... you’re right. Only a bad friend would tell you not to do anything about this, huh?” Her voice was bitter. She hid a secret, but Kagami had already become quite adept at reading her designer friend. The secret was clear, and if made her blood boil.

“Who told you this?” She whispered to the shaking girl.

“...” Marinette curled into herself. “Adrien. If I... If you do anything, he might get mad at me again.”

Kagami could hear blood rushing in her ears. “ _Again_?” She grit out.

“When Chloé was threatening to leave, we all celebrated. And then Adrien scolded me for being happy that my bully of so many years was gone.” Marinette admitted in a tiny, broken voice.

Kagami’s crush on Adrien had already long faded after she found out the truth of the double date. After the day she and Marinette truly became friends. The day Marinette stood up to her mother and proved herself to be a worthy friend of Kagami’s to Tomoe Tsurugi. However, ever shred of respect she held for him was now dead and gone. What kind of doormat would do that to someone! Especially when she was in the vulnerable position of having a crush on him!

With a startle, she realized something that both excited and terrified her.

Tomoe Tsurugi absolutely adored Marinette, thinking she was a brilliant girl and a perfect friend for her daughter. She had even given Kagami permission to pursue Marinette romantically, in a sort of tone that suggested that Marinette would be her daughter-in-law or else. Luckily, Kagami was very okay with the idea of marrying Marinette. However, Tomoe was going to be livid when she heard of this injustice. Kagami took a deep breath. That would need to be a last resort. Kagami knew her mother, and knew that once on the warpath, she would destroy everything around her in her mission for justice. Indeed, siccing her mom on Lila Rossi was not something she should do.

Yet.

“Don’t worry about anything, Marinette. I will handle this.” Kagami’s protective instinct to protect this girl clawed forth from her. Marinette was her first friend, and the brilliant girl she intended to pursue and marry. After all, she never hesitated.

—

A quick call to the Dupain-Cheng’s was enough to secure a last minute sleepover at Kagami’s manor. The girl had spent the night there many times, at least once a week for several months, so it was no surprise to anyone if she stayed over. Marinette certainly wasn’t complaining, still a bit shaken from her breakdown. But she was happy and pink and blushing, sipping on an extra sweet drink they brought back from the juice bar. They were back to talking about mindless things, which was, surprisingly, one of Kagami’s favorite things to talk about. 

“I’m just saying, I would totally try eating bugs as long as it wasn’t poisonous. I keep seeing ads for fried crickets online, and I can’t say that I’m NOT curious, you know?” Marinette rambled. 

“Oh no, I very much agree. I keep wondering if it really is a good source of protein like they say.” Kagami intoned, an arm around her waist to keep her close. 

“I’ll try it if you try it.” Marinette mumbled, offering her straw to Kagami. 

Kagami took a sip of the offered drink nonchalantly. Marinette saw no harm in sharing drinks and plates, and Kagami would take indirect kisses where she could get them. “Deal.” 

“Marinette?!” A voice yelled. 

Kagami instantly went into a protective stance, shielding Marinette with her own taller body. 

Nino, Alya, Adrien, and... Lila. Kagami sneered. 

Alya tried to swerve around Marinette’s protector to see her, but Kagami wouldn’t allow her. 

“Girl!! Lila said you said you were sick at home! We had a double date set up for you with you know who!!” Alya was entirely too bombastic for Kagami’s tastes. There was a difference between not hesitating and mindless bulldozing. 

“Alya, I told you, I’m not interested in him anymore.” Marinette spoke meekly from within Kagami’s arms. “Besides, I never even heard of this... Why didn’t you ask me instead of Lila?” 

“Because she said she saw you throwing up in the bakery this morning!! Wait, girl, are you calling her a liar again?!” 

Kagami had enough. 

“Cesaire. That’s enough. Marinette surely knows her body better that Lila does, right? Besides, you’re avoiding the question. Why didn’t you check?” Kagami kept her voice calm and cold. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Ice Queen, stay out of it! Why are you here anyway?” Alya harrumphed. 

“Today is Friday. We always meet up on Fridays for juice.” Kagami kept her cool, despite the girl getting into her personal space. “Marinette said she told you.” 

Alya paled and started to splutter. 

“Hey, I’m sure it’s fine!! Alya probably just forgot. It’s all okay, we don’t have to fight.” Like an unwanted white knight, Adrien Agreste swooped in, Lila still attached to him like a leech. 

“Marinette, can I talk to you in private?” Not even a please. Marinette shook, and Kagami glared at him.

“Whatever you want to say to her, you can say to me.” Kagami told him icily. 

Adrien gave them both a disapproving look. “I’ll meet up with you guys in a sec.” He smiled pleasantly to his ‘friends’, as they walked off, but his face turned instantly to that of practiced sadness. 

“Marinette, I told you not to tell her. We’re going to take the high road, remember? I don’t want anyone to cause trouble just because you can’t handle not being the center of attention.” He chided gently, like a disappointed father.

“I’d advice you to reword that this instant.” Kagami’s voice shook with rage. 

Adrien sighed again, melodramatic and manipulative. “Now you’ve got Kagami believing that Lila is pure evil! I told you, just ignore her. It’s not that hard. Don’t worry, Kagami, Lila is just telling a few white lies. It’s not actually hurting anyone! They’ll die down eventually.” 

“... Not hurting anyone? Not even an hour ago, Marinette was crying into my arms because your precious Lila has been having your little cult class trip her, shove her, break into her locker and steal things, among other things, all because this liar is allowed to run wild!” 

“That’s just Marinette’s punishment for causing a scandal! If you cause a scandal, the public punishes you. That’s why I warned her not to say anything. But she didn’t heed my warning, s—“ 

Kagami had reached her breaking point. A good right hook to the stomach shut up the blonde, and Kagami did not hesitate to glare at his prone figure. 

“I will show you a scandal, Agreste.” She growled. 

With that, Kagami lead Marinette away. 

— 

Marinette was catonic the entire way there. She had shut down mentally, and Kagami couldn’t bring her out no matter what. It made her even more livid. 

As they arrived, Tomoe was waiting for them. Her speech about Kagami being dreadfully late was cut short when she heard two sets of shoes, one soft, and one almost stopping. 

“Kagami. You’re angry. You brought Marinette too.” She observed. Marinette didn’t give any auditory indication that she was there. It worried Tomoe. “Marinette, what’s wrong?” 

“Marinette is being gaslighted by Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi. Lila has been slandering Marinette’s name and ordering that idiotic class to push her around, and Adrien forced Marinette to promise not to say anything. Today we saw them both on our way back, and there was a confrontation, as he shamed her for telling me that she was hurt by these lies and for getting me involved. He then went on to imply that she deserved this treatment for trying to put Lila at first. Marinette is... mentally and emotionally unresponsive. I have not been able to get her to respond to any cues, or to indicate that she’s aware of her surroundings at all.” Kagami burst out. 

Tomoe was quiet. Then she called for a butler in Japanese, who dutifully came to her side, a writing pad ready. “I want Dupain-Cheng-san pulled out of that school, and I want her to be homeschooled here, with the best tutors in each required subject. Resume Kagami’s homeschooling as well. I want them to be together for as long as possible. Pause all of their extracurriculars until they recover emotionally from this. This includes the lessons I have arranged for Dupain-Cheng-san. I want a full investigation of that rotten school and it’s staff, and a full investigation on Lila Rossi. Call my best investigator and get her on the case!” 

The butler looked up in surprise. “You mean—?!” 

“Detective Allegri, yes. In the meantime, I will personally call the Dupain-Chengs and inform them of the situation. Prepare Marinette’s guest room, just in case we do get their approval. And call my lawyer! I am going to make sure that Gabriel Agreste feels my wrath. I will not allow anyone to disrespect or hurt my future daughter-in-law!” Tomoe was in a rage, just as predicted. Kagami had set her on the warpath, and there was no stopping her now. 

“Kagami. You may break your diet until further notice. Your mental health has likely been compromised as well, and I need you both at your best for court. So do whatever is required to recover from this. My only requirement is you inform me of each thing you request.” 

“I need to invite another friend. Luka Couffaine. He and his sister are very good at bringing Marinette out of this state. I am also going to borrow Mochi.” 

Tomoe raised an eyebrow. “The first one I can approve, but I can only imagine that the presence of a large water monitor will frighten her more.” 

“You would think, but she has been brought out of a lot of these with the help of Jagged Stone and his pet crocodile. I think Mochi is scaly and calm enough to be a temporary replacement, since Jagged is currently touring.” Kagami said. 

“...Very well.” 

— 

When Marinette started to become aware again, it was in the middle of a cuddle pile. She was sitting in Kagami’s lap, with Juleka hugging her side, and her feet in Luka’s lap as he played a soft melody. On top of her was a very familiar lazy dragon-lizard that she realized she had been petting for quiet a while. 

“Hi, Mochi.” She whispered to the cat-like water monitor, kissing her snout. The lizard snuffled and went back to sleep. 

“You okay, melody?” Luka whispered, tune still playing. 

“Mmhm. What happened?” Marinette asked, rubbing her face against Kagami’s shoulder, making the Japanese girl blush. 

“You and I are no longer attending François DuPont.” Kagami told her bluntly. 

“Really?!” Maybe months ago it would have been said in a horrified tone. But now? Pure excitement.

“Yes. We will be homeschooled here. You are also staying with me until this is handled, as to prevent contact between you and that damn class. As I said, Marinette, I would handle it. And Mother is always happy to have you.” 

Marinette sighs happily. “It’s like an extra-long sleepover...” She says dreamily. “Wait, what about my parents?” 

“They’ll be having breakfast here with us every morning and checking in with you via your phone. They can’t put aside all their time, unfortunately, but they want to participate where they can.” Kagami pressed a secret kiss to her hair. “Our extracurriculars are also paused.” 

Mari was already pouting. 

“But I can have mother resume them as soon as possible.” Kagami reassured with an amused smile. She’d never seen someone as eager to learn rich kid activities such as traditional dancing and Mandarin as Marinette, but she was glad she did. It allowed her to be assured that Marinette was safe during her own lessons in fencing and kendo. Not to mention that dancing helped with Marinette’s coordination.

Marinette smiled gratefully at Kagami, and that assured her that this was the right decision. 

“I told you, Mari-hime. I’ll handle it.” Kagami hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien: Top ten reasons why Adrien is sorry. Number five will surprise you!  
> Kagami: Top thirty anime deaths. Number one: _**Your fucking ass right fucking now.**_


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a bodyguard. She enjoys her job, but sometimes it gets difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re not invited.
> 
> Adrien sugar!! I really like parallels so when I gave Marinette a bodyguard I decided that she had to also have an animal-based nickname.

It was a strange sort of tradition for the Agrestes to give their bodyguards nicknames. A sign of affection. At least, it was now. Little Adrien had started it at six, calling his bodyguard ‘Gorilla’, because he couldn’t pronounce his real name with his tiny tongue. Now, it was continued, as MarinetteDupain-Cheng was all but adopted into the family.

She was a brilliant young lady, and Bernadette Bernard, a world renown kickboxer and bodyguard, was delighted to work with the young woman. With her name, history, and build, the nickname that Marinette chose for when prompted should not have made her laugh as much as it did. La Ourse. The She-Bear.

The Ourse loved caring for Marinette, providing not only protection but comfort. She was a momma bear, as the young Agreste joked, and Bernadette took it in pride. If she were a bear, then Marinette was her cub. Most people knew better than to mess with a bar cub, fearing the mother.

Or so you would think.

The Ourse’s main job was simply to stand next to Marinette in case of any danger. But at times, there would be problems she had to attend to. Like a very unruly group of kids overwhelming the guards at the front gate of the Agreste mansion during Marinette’s birthday party. Bernadette informed her charge of the situation, and Marinette winced hard, curling into herself. It set the bodyguard on edge. But still she went to the gate, knowing that the rest of the guards and even Nathalie herself could watch over Marinette easily. The Agreste mansion was possibly the safest place in Paris, after all.

“You have to let us in! We’re Marinette’s friends! From DuPont!” A girl that itch glasses and umber hair was yelling at a rather large guard like she was the boss. Behind her was a group of other children, angrily demanding they be let in.

“Everyone says that, kid. You’re not invited, now scram already!” The main guard said sternly.

“What seems to be the problem?” Bernadette asked, examining the children. She recognized them instantly. The class that tormented Marinette, despite the fact that she was now homeschooled. The few good people of that class were already inside or couldn’t attend. Miss Juleka, Mx Alix, Mister Nathaniel (and Mx Marc). Even Miss Chloé,her mother, and Miss Sabrina had all called in to say that they couldn’t make it, as theirflight back to Paris from New York had been cancelled due to bad weather.

This group didn’t seem to understand that they weren’t wanted, though. “You let Juleka in!” The blonde girl whined.

“We did. Because she was invited. We have made a significant list of people who are allowed to attend.” The Ourse said plainly.

“Check the list, then!!” Alya huffed.

“I did. You lot are on the other list. The banned list. You were not invited or informed of the party, and you are not allowed in anyways.”

“She probably did this because of meeee!” The liar girl burst into fake tears.

“No. She had nothing to do with the list. Gabriel Agreste made the list, and banned all of you specifically because you have banned her from all parties and fun events for the entire year before she started homeschooling.” The Ourse growled, baring her teeth.

“Can you please let us in? You look like a strong woman... I could introduce you to Bernadette Bernard!” The little liar simpered.

The guards looked at each other in disbelief.

“I am Bernadette Bernard.” The Ourse deadpanned.

The liar went pale.

“Alright. I’ve heard enough. Jacques, call the police and report these children for trespassing.” Ourse sighed, rubbing her temples as the children started to scream at Lila and each other. Bernadette walker back into the party.

Being a bodyguard was not easy. But the smile that Marinette gave her when she offered a present of her own to the Ourse, a cute little homemade bear pin for her jacket, made it all worth it.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is excited to be in Paris for such an amazing event such as this!! She’s meeting all kinds of amazing girls and taking all kinds of amazing pictures! Unfortunately, a certain someone is making things difficult for everyone. Good thing she’s stupid and can’t read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Camera
> 
> I can’t believe Lila is canonly illiterate!
> 
> This chapter was very loosely inspired by the Lila anon, who is also illiterate! What good roleplaying!
> 
> Anyway! I’m trying out the ol’ crossover trope with some of my other favorite fandoms!! There’s three in all, good luck guessing!

Mahiru was practically vibrating with all her excited energy. She might have jet lag, but she was too pumped up to care! Komaeda and Chiaki, who had traveled to Paris with her for their own purposes, were very amused by her rambling.

“It’s the perfect event to make award winning photos at!! Designers from all over the world, with theirpersonally selected models! All about celebrating femininity! So many pretty girls to see! So many photo ops!” Mahiru enthused.

Chiaki snored, sure not to wake up any time soon. The girl would be competing in the worldwide Ultra Mecha Strike tournament, but had never traveled this far out of Japan before. The two Ultimates had to carry her out of the plane and into the hotel, and now in the taxi to Mahiru’s event, Chiaki was asleep again, hugging onto Komaeda like a teddy bear.

Komaeda laughed softly, much more used to jet lag thanks to his many travels to see foreign family and friends. “It’s good to see you so excited about something. I’m sure you’ll have a great time. Besides, I’ll be there too, just in case you need a little extra luck!” He joked cheerfully.

Mahiru groaned, amused but also dreading the memory of her classmate’s supernatural luck. At least he was taking his antipsychotics now...

The car arrived. Mahiru and Komaeda worked together to get Chiaki up on her feet and out of the car, as they walked towards the outdoor studio already set up. Chiaki was likely to get lost without them, and her tournament started after the shoot closed for the day, anyway, so they had decided to stick together.

“Oh, a warning sign for cameras?” Mahiru questioned as they walked past the big, impossible-to-ignore sign warning them of being photographed. “Wouldn’t that already be obvious?”

“Well, most of the people here are minors, and it’s illegal in France to photograph them without their consent. It’s just a legal thing to make sure no one gets sued, so feel free to take all the pictures you want.” Komaeda explained helpfully.

They reached the meeting area, where Chiaki was escorted to the spectators’ room, probably to sleep off the jet lag. The guards seem to recognize Mahiru and Komaeda instantly, though.

“Ah! Mme. Koizumi! How wonderful to meet you!” Said a bright faced greeter. “The photographers are having a meet and greet, so I’ll lead you there. M. Komaeda, you can follow! M. Agreste is waiting for you.”

The classmates exchanged a glance and a smile, as they nodded and followed.

“Nagito! You’re here!” A blond boy was instantly rushing up to the fluffy haired lucky. The blonde seemed about their age, the embodiment of sunshine. He bowed. “Konichiwa, Komaeda-san!” He looked up sheepishly. “Did I do better that time?”

“Mmhm! You’re improving.” Komaeda smiles happily.

Mahiru looked around, and saw near the two was Gabriel Agreste himself, who was speaking to a short young girl with raven hair in pigtails. The girl turned around, smiling shyly, and she was the prettiest girl Mahiru had ever seen. She rushed over.

“Ah! You’re so cute! Can I take your picture?” She said, startling the girl. Mahiru blushed, embarrassed, and reigned herself in. “Merci!! My name is Mahiru Koizumi. I’m sorry for the suddenness, but you would be a perfect subject for my photos!”

The girl was blushing hard. “R-really? But I’m not a model, I’m a designer—“

“That’s even better! I want candid pictures of you being happy! No model smiles.”

Marinette was blushing harder. “A-Ah... M. Agreste, would that be alright? You are the organizer.” She looked up to the amused man.

The fashion mogul gave Mahiru a look over. “This is an acceptable agreement. Mme. Dupain-Cheng has modeling potential, and it would make for wonderful magazine covers if you are able to get flattering shots of her. I will allow you to have her as your subject for this shoot, as long as you do not interrupt her work.”

“Of course, sir! Thank you!” Mahiru cheered gratefully.

“Yes, thank you, M. Agreste.” Marinette beamed up at the cold designer, who gave a tiny smile in response, patting her head.

“By the way, my name is Marinette. Do you want to meet everyone else?” The gorgeous girl asked, offering her hand.

Mahiru nodded, eagerly. And Marinette tugged her to the rest of the models, designers, and photographers.

Mahiru felt like she might explode. All the girls were greeting her kindly, enthusing about her talent, introducing themselves. So cute!! She’d made fast friends with many of them, including a small group of photographer girls from a private school in Japan called Akademi, as well as a beautiful half-Japanese model, Anne, who had brought along her girlfriend, Shiho, to model with her. Mahiru took quick cute shots of them all, collecting memories. She also found that Komaeda’s friend who he was here to visit was Adrien Agreste himself, the blonde boy who was practically glued to Komaeda’s side, not that the lucky boy minded. As they set up the sets for everyone, Mahiru snapped a few candid pictures of Komaeda, as usual. He was a pretty guy, and a natural model. It was also very amusing to see Hajime’s reactions when she sent him said pictures. Though it was a surprise to hear Adrien also beg for the pictures. It made Mahiru giggle, thinking that Hajime might have some competition.

Adrien also requested to take some pictures with Marinette, who was apparently like a sister to him. Their sibling energy was adorable, and it was fun to see Marinette enjoying herself so much as Adrien swept her through various ridiculous poses, including one where he kneeled beside her with his hands out towards her, as if presenting her. Mahiru even caught a shot of Gabriel smiling at the two of them when he came to check on the group. 

Of course, most the pictures were just very happy girls, no boys whatsoever. Ayano, from Akademi, had the silly idea of making a feedback loop of camera shots by having all the photographer girls stand in a circle and take pictures of each other taking pictures. Anne and Shiho were so affectionate, it was easy to catch moments of them simply being happy together, smiling softly at each other. And of course, Marinette was a star. Just while waiting for the sets, Mahiru got lots of good shots. 

Just as the sets were ready, a taxi pulled up, and a girl with a questionable haircut walked out like she owned the place. The rest of the girls (as well as Komaeda and Adrien) watched her curiously as she strut over to them, nose high in the air. 

“Miss Rossi, you’re late—“ The staff was ignored as Rossi went straight to Adrien, clinging to his arm tightly. 

“Adrien! It’s sooo good to see you!! You wouldn’t believe the morning I had! Prince Ali called me and we were talking for HOURS and...” She... just kept going. Adrien looked extremely uncomfortable, wincing as she dug her nails in everytime he tried to pull away. 

“Excuse me, could you let go of him? I think he’s uncomfortable.” Komaeda said calmly, an even smile on his face. 

As soon as Lila saw Komaeda, she instantly latched to him instead, rubbing all over the boy like a cat in heat. Komaeda’s usually very impressive poker face broke instantly, looking panicked and disgusted as she held onto the very gay lucky student very intimately. 

“Oh my gosh, Adrien, you didn’t tell me you had a model friend! You’re so handsome! You know, I could introduce you to a lot of fashion designers! Maybe in exchange for a date?” 

Snap. 

Mahiru looked back to where the noise came from. Ayano was holding up her camera, aimed at the scene. Ayano’s eyes met hers, before she glanced at Mahiru’s own camera. The ultimate photographer understood the wordless plan almost instantly. She raised her own camera, capturing the very uncomfortable situation as Adrien tried to get Lila off his friend, and Lila whined that he was just ‘jealous’ that she was hanging onto Komaeda and not him. 

Gabriel stepped it, roughly grabbing Lila by the romper and dragging her off the shaken boy, who Adrien took to the side quickly. 

“M. Agreste? Can I check on Komaeda as well? I’m his friend, and he doesn’t take to touch very well in general, much less without any prompting or consent.” 

Gabriel looked at her, and his eyes softened. “See that you do, Mme. Koizumi. Marinette, please stay with Mme. Koizumi. Perhaps you can be of assistance, as well.” And at that, he turned back to Lila and began scolding her harshly. Mahiru glanced back at Ayano, who gave a nod, and Mahiru followed the path Adrien had taken.

When they got there, Komaeda did not look very good. Adrien was trying to talk him down, but the poor boy was halfway to a panic attack. Mahiru could take three guesses as to why he was so freaked out, and they all started with ‘E’ and ended with ‘noshima Junko’. 

Luckily, between the three of them, they could calm him down. Mahiru wished she could say that was the worst of it. But her troubles were far from over. 

The shoots were enjoyable, of course, and everyone got to have their chance to get good pictures and show off their work and talent. Except when Lila was involved. She constantly disobeyed the photographers’ requests and put on the wrong outfits because ‘it would look better this way!’ Worst of all, she completely ignores the theme of femininity, trying to use Adrien and Komaeda, who were only there to give tips to those who had little to no modeling experience, as props and drape herself all over them. They wouldn’t allow it, of course, and the staff did their job of keeping Komaeda very far away from Lila, but it didn’t stop her from trying over and over and over. 

Gabriel kept attempting to remove her, but Lila would break out the waterworks and threaten to tell her mother, apparently an important diplomat, that Gabriel Agreste was unfairly discriminating against her. It seemed the fashion mogul was inbetween a rock and a hard place, though he kept casting wishful glances at the cameras everywhere. Maybe he had the same idea Ayano did. 

Speaking of Ayano and her plan, all the photographers were working hard to catch every bad action of Lila on video and camera. 

Though push cane to shove soon enough. It was lunch break, and Chiaki was awake and socializing with the girls, getting some pictures of her own. She and Marinette even got the opportunity to practice UMS, with Marinette being almost a match for the ultimate gamer. 

Mahiru was paying more attention to Lila sneaking around, though. She couldn’t tell what she was up to, but she was snapping pictures of every step. 

Then Marinette tried to open the door back to her designated design area. Chiaki’s reflexes came in clutch, as she pulled the Eurasian back as a bucket of weights fell right where she had been standing. 

“Hey, did you guys see that?!” One of the Akademi girls, Chika, gasped. 

“How did those get on top of the door?! She could have been seriously hurt!” Shiho cried.

“Marinette, are you okay?!” Adrien was running to her side, followed quickly by Komaeda. The rest of the girls rushed to Marinette’s side as well, full of concern. 

“Um, Mister Agreste? I don’t want to say anything, **but I think I saw Ayano getting weights earlier.** ” Lila spoke up in manipulative shyness. 

TRUTH BULLET> CAMERA> “I think I saw Ayano getting weights earlier.” 

“That’s wrong!” Mahiru yelled. Everyone looked at her, and she blushed. Oops. At least she knows how Hajime feels. 

“S-sorry, but I can prove that isn’t right!! Please take a look at my camera roll, M. Agreste!!” Mahiru offered her camera to him. 

The mogul took the offered device, and looked through it, with a stony look to his face. “Nathalie, please call the police. 

“What?! You can’t do that! Dream on! It’s illegal to take pictures of me without my consent, so you can’t use those in court! Ha! Better luck next time!” Her words were strange and jumbled, but she looked proud. 

“I also have photographic evidence of her actions all day, including harassment and the threats she made to you.” Ayano spoke up softly. 

“Me too!!” 

“I caught her saying something really awful about Shiho!” 

“Can you look at my camera too?”

The photographers were all offering up their cameras eagerly, hoping to help lead to the nasty girl’s fall. 

“Evidence is welcome. If you have any, hand in your cameras to me. You will be outfitted with replacement cameras while these are in police custody.” Gabriel was still calm and collected, despite the murderous rage on his face. 

“Didn’t you hear me?! Dream on! You can’t use that against me!! Try again next time!” Lila yelled. 

Gabriel sighed deeply. “Miss Rossi... don’t make tap the sign.” 

“What sign?!” 

Gabriel dragged a palm down his face, pointed silently to one of the huge red warning signs: 

‘WARNING: BY WALKING ONTO THIS SET, YOU CONSENT TO ANY AND ALL PHOTOS AND VIDEOS TAKEN OF YOU.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘This area is being photographed. By entering, you consent to these photos being taken and published.’  
> Lila: This sign can’t stop me because I can’t read!


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years in New York with Chloé and Audrey, Marinette returns to Paris for a gala. She’s a little too preoccupied to care about the people she used to know, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “From now on, I’m just gonna call you Karen.”
> 
> Chloé sugar!! I wasn’t sure what to do with this one but then I remembered that I haven’t Audrey exists and decided it was her turn to be a decent parent.

Another day, another fancy, droll Gala with a bunch of ridiculous people wearing ridiculous fashions. Paris had only gotten worse without her there, obviously. Just look at all these hideous people!! 

Audrey wasn’t completely miserable, though. In fact, she hadn’t been completely miserable in months. It was all thanks to the little fashion miracle known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was thanks to Marinette that Audrey realized that truly, for once in her life... she fucked up. Her daughter needed her, and to be honest, she needed her daughter. Her relationship with her husband wasn’t a healthy one, and not one she found enjoyment in. But finally spending real time with Chloé made her realize that her daughter was the one good thing that came out of her sham of a marriage.

They helped each other, a little. They were getting better. And Marinette was a happy helper, who found sanctuary with Chloé after some middle school drama that Audrey didn’t particularly care to know the details of. All she knew was that Marinette was going to rule the fashion world one day, and that Marinette was a precious jewel to be kept and polished.

Not ruthlessly thrown onto the floor to shatter.

Audrey didn’t need context to come up with a brilliant plan, though!

Ditch them. Ditch Paris! There’s nothing for them here! She, Marinette, and Chloé can go to New York! Marinette will mentor under her, and Chloé take business classes picked out by the three of them. After all, Chloé was excellent with numbers, and SOMEONE had to make sure their fashion miracle didn’t lowball her own fantastic pieces!

Marinette was reluctant, of course. She had obligations.

“Think clearly. Is there anything or one here who you need, or do they all need _you_?” Audrey had asked her seriously. And Marinette seemed to realize something. She shook her head, and the three left not long after Marinette’s fifteenth birthday, sent off by a barrage of well wishes from the many people outside of the school who loved Marinette.

In those 3 years in New York, the Style Queen, her daughter, and her protégé became inseparable. Audrey was very protective of her daughter and her miracle, who would soon be her daughter-in-law, if she had anything to do about it. After all, they were already business partners and best friends, and Audrey was very aware of Chloe’s humongous crush.

She’d been pushing them subtly into more romantic situations, letting them get closer and closer. Spending time alone, working together on things and having deep heart to hearts... well, maybe Audrey wasn’t supposed to know about that last one. Still, Chloé was her daughter, and she deserved only the best. And Marinette was top quality: a rare flower amongst an assortment of overgrown weeds.

All of it made Audrey... happy. When was the last time she even felt that? It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Which was good, otherwise she would have strangled Gabriel Agreste on the spot. She had only glanced at the recent news, but hid approval was falling fast, and like a tiger, she was ready to tear into the so-called-designer.

She stopped at the door, her girls trailing loyally behind her, holding hands. The two were in matching ball gowns designed by Marinette herself, and oh how adorable they were.

Marinette’s dress was full of ruffles at the bottom, colored a light lavender with light blue and deep purple to highlight it. The skirt was layered like an upside down rose, and on top of this beautiful skirt was a dark green sleeveless top with an illusion neckline, with transparent lace making up the long, tight-fitting sleeves. A pattern of solid green leaves crawled down the sleeves, and the top ended in a sort of short petticoat, connecting this stem of a top to the beautiful rose skirt. Marinette’s hair was in twin buns, and lavender roses looped around the buns, making her look all the more ethereal.

Chloé was in signature yellow, with a black, off the shoulder top that hugged her body, and a gorgeous trumpet skirt that was mainly a golden orange, but was outlined with black, and slit down the middle giving the appearance of butterfly wings. Her hair was in a braided bun with a sleek black ribbon that hung down in the back.

Meanwhile, Audrey herself was completely golden and shimmering. The star of the show: The sun ghat watched as the butterfly flirted with the rose. Maybe it was some drab gala... but they would make it the event of the century with style alone!

Audrey opened the doors with a slam, attracting attention, and she waltzed in, making a grand entrance as usual. Behind her, walking with utmost confidence, were her two girls. Chloé and Marinette held hands and made quiet chatter as they followed the sun into the gala. They were in their own little world, of shy touches and loving glances.

Audrey made her way to where Gabriel was waiting on her with his own guests. His son, that ugly girl she’d seen floating around, and that tabloid writer were with him. Audrey could barely even look at them. The ugly’s girl’s dress was garish, neon orange, more suited for roadwork that a ball. The tabloid writer wore green, the kind of neon green you would see in a little boy’s room, which clashed horribly with her hair. Adrien was in a shiny, firetruck red suit. He was looking at Marinette with awe, though the little miracle wasn’t even paying attention to anything but Chloé. Gabriel had a similar look of awe, but Adrien’s was much different. It was a look of... attraction? 

In some ways, Audrey could understand. He had not seen her since they were fifteen. On the other hand: finder’s keepers. Audrey decided to address the main issue at hand. 

“Gabriel.” She said coldly. 

“Audrey.” Gabriel Agreste was looking a little shaky. Too bad. 

“What in the name of everything are your guests wearing?” Audrey seethed. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?! Lila designed this stuff all by herself! She’s soooo multi-talented!” The tabloid writer gushed, holding the ugly girl’s arm hostage. 

Audrey heard the chatter behind her stop, she sure enough, Marinette and Chloé looked absolutely horrified. Audrey stares this sausage pizza of a girl down. She starts to sweat. 

“What in the name of everything that designers stand for were you thinking?! You three look like a stoplight! Emphasis on the stop!!” Marinette burst out. She then covered her mouth, embarrassed and scandalized. 

“Why are you covering your mouth? You’re right, Poupounette!” Chloé fake-whispered, giggling uncontrollably. 

“Marinette!! How could you say that to me?! I know you’ve hurt me in the past, but I thought you would change!” The ugly girl cried crocodile tears. 

Audrey pushed up her sunglasses. “And who are you? Nevermind, I don’t care. I’m just going to call you Karen from now on. Ugly name for an ugly girl. Your obvious blindness to the terrible choices that you’ve made with these outfits is bad enough, but you dare to cry when an actual designer gives criticism? The world would be lucky if you never designed again! In fact, I beg you to never even think of doing such! I can let you off with a warning and public humiliation for now, but if I ever see you do anything ridiculous like this ever again, I will let the entirety of the world know how utterly ridiculous you are, and make sure you can’t set foot into so much as a fabric store without being asked to leave!” Audrey was quick to tear into her. 

“My little miracle is spot on. You three look like your outfits were made of duct tape in less than three hours!” Audrey clicked her tongue at her. “Expect a scathing review, Gabriel. Girls, let’s go talk to people that are actually worth our time.” 

She saw how Adrien’s face pleaded with Marinette to say something, to placate the situation. 

But Marinette didn’t spare him a second glance. The rose followed the sun, with her beloved butterfly at her side. The world was watching them, but to the two of them, they were the only two in world.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stealing/Stolen

“No way.” Marinette said seriously, staring at the invitation with big eyes. She’s in the Le Grande Paris, and she’s receiving the most intimidating job of her entire life. 

“Yes way.” The Royal message bearer, who had come with a band of Royal guards to announce this to the designer, was very amused. “The Princess has seen your work, and has decided that you will be perfect to design her dress and her fiancés’ suits for her upcoming wedding in 6 months’ time. Don’t look so worried! The dresses will be made by the Royal tailors. You are only the designer and the consultant for how they should look when they are brought to life. Of course, you are officially invited to the wedding as well, and will be rewarded handsomely for your work, in both money and exposure, alongside other gifts. The princess, after all, is very generous.”

“H-how will I know what she wants?” Marinette whispered.

“There will be a form with themes. Since the wedding will take place in Paris, there will be employees of the royal family coming in. In around a months’ time, the Princess and her consorts will arrive to do a first consultation and see what ideas you have thus far, as well as to discuss payment. We implore you to meet with the staff as they arrive, as they might have some knowledge you may need. They are all very friendly.” The messenger smiled cheerfully. “If that is acceptable, of course.”

Marinette was quick to nod. “Yes!! Of course!!” She cheered. She curtsied, and the messenger bowed in turn, before Marinette dashed off to the pillar where she knew Chloé, Nathaniel, and Juleka were hiding.

“I need my studio ready, Chloé, you know the drill.” Marinette breathed, already dizzy with excitement.

Like a soldier going into battle, Chloé nodded, pulling out her phone. Her hands shook, though, and she looked close to overwhelmed tears. Marinette was quite the same, collapsing into Nathaniel’s arms as soon as he offered them.

In that moment, she was infinitely grateful for the sole three in her class that had stuck by her side through thick and thin, through the lies and slander. Especially now. After all, this was a giant commission. An operation. And like every time, Marinette would temporarily move into her private studio in the Le Grande Paris and focus all her attention on the designs. In the time that it took for Marinette to have a good cry and cuddle session with Juleka and Nathaniel, as well as an excited yelling session with Marc over the phone, Marinette’s mom had arrived with several large suitcases and a box of pastries. Sabine hugged her daughter tight and wished her luck. And that was when Operation: Royal Wedding truly started.

—

Marinette had studied the form of preferences for hours, making design after design after design. But none felt right. It wasn’t that it was too restrictive. In fact, she might have too much freedom with this.

‘The dress should be occult-themed, and should avoid traditional European wedding dresses. Color is encouraged. Avoid pure white on both suits and dresses, as in the consorts’ home country it is an omen of death.’

It seemed simple enough. But that was where the most difficulty lay. She had one idea she liked, for the dress, but she still wasn’t sure of much else.

It’d only been a week.

Defeated, she got up and decided to take a walk around the hotel. It was buzzing with excitement already, as many of the Noveselic Royal Staff had already arrived and were setting up the main ballroom. Marinette ducked and danced around people as they went, observing all the festivities. It was... amazing. She ducked into the ballroom with her sketchbook, and settled onto a chair in the corner, watching as workers built an elaborate alter from the ground up. The one in charge was a short but muscular man with bright pink hair in a mechanic’s jumpsuit. He was guiding them as they put things in place. It was amazing how he talked to them, an equal amount of friendliness and command.

Before she knew it, Marinette found herself sketching the man in an soft grey suit with green accents.

“Oh, is that me?” Marinette startled at the sudden question, yelping. The man, who now stood next to her chair, yelped in return, equally startled by her scream. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to sneak up on you!! I just wanted to see what you were drawing. You’re the head designer, right?” He smiled sheepishly. 

Marinette nodded meekly. “Yes, I am! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You are...?” 

The man grinned, showing off sharp teeth. “You can call me Kazu. I’m managing all the building we have to do for this wedding!” 

“It’s nice to meet you Kazu!” Marinette smiled happily, pleased to be talking to such a nice guy. “Hey, do you know anything about the consorts? I have an idea for the dress, but...” She sighed. 

“I’m not a fashion person, but that suit you drew on me would look good on Souda. All I can think is functionality for Tanaka, though... See, he’s an animal breeder and rescuer, and he never leaves his animals out of anything. I have no clue how many of them he’s bringing, but I guarantee that he will have his hamsters on his person. Usually they hide in his scarf.” Kazu advises. 

Marinette hums. She starts to draw a wide, bowl-like collar, doodling hamsters inside with a giggle. “I wish I could meet them. I love hamsters...” 

Kazu hummed. “You know... I might be able to ask about that. My fiancé is handling the transportation of the animals. He’s arriving in about a week, if you can wait. Maybe you can even measure the hamsters and make some mini bow ties!” He laughed, and Marinette eagerly wrote down that idea. 

“I would love that!! Thank you so much, Kazu!!” Marinette beamed. 

“No problem. I’ll be here all day everyday, so you’re welcome to duck in here anytime you want.” Kazu invited, patting her head and grinning, showing off his sharp teeth. 

She ended up going back to designing, but after that, she spent most the day in the ballroom, brainstorming and talking to Kazu. On the weekend, he had a rare day off, and they went out for ice cream. They spoke of their shared love for aesthetics outside at a table. 

“So it’s true!!” A voice shouted. 

The two looked in that direction, and Marinette sighed deeply as Lila, already blubbering, was dragged up to them by Alya. 

“Lila was right! You’re dating older men and you tried to threaten her into keeping quiet!!” Alya yelled. 

“Uh... no? Who are you two?” Kazu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Who are you?!” Alya yelled. 

“I’m Kazu, and I’m the construction manager for the royal wedding. If you keep bothering us and spitting lies then I’m going to call my guards to come remove you.” He said easily. 

Alya sputtered, but they walked off, seething. 

“Let me guess. Gross girls who tell lies to try and cause trouble?” Kazu asked, grinning lightly at Marinette. 

“How did you guess?” Marinette asked, surprised. 

“Had a girl like that back in high school. Then she took a hit to the head and almost died, and that changed her tune very quick. She was older than this girl, though. I’ll have the guards keep an eye out for her.” Kazu assured. “Now, you were saying?” 

They went back to ice cream. 

— 

“This is Tandam, my fiancé I told you about!” Kazu was giddy and happy, all over a tall, pale man with a purple scarf. The man was smiling warmly at Marinette.

“Mm. It is a pleasure to meet the Miraculous Designer.” He nodded approvingly. 

The two guys checked over her works, and Tandam was very pleased with the hamster collar. Speaking of, Marinette was allowed to play with the Dark Devas! They were so cute and she loved them so much. They were very intelligent, too, cuddling into her happily as she cooed to them. 

Marinette became closer to the two, seeing them like older brothers, and thought their relationship was cute as well. Nothing could dampen her mood. Not even Lila hanging out in the lobby and bragging to everyone that she was the designer that would make make the dress. 

“In two weeks, the princess will be here. Are you ready?” Tandam asked. 

Marinette groaned. 

“It’s okay, Mari! Tell you what. We know someone who works closely with the princess. She’s our fiancé too! We’ll invite her to come look.” 

— 

The woman’s name was Vermindia, and she was a cheerful woman who liked to make surreal jokes. She was happy to advise Marinette on the dress. Over the next few days, all three helped her finalize her design concepts. Marinette was happy to have supportive adult friends to talk with and consult. 

The day before the princess arrived, the four were in the lobby, meeting Chloé, Juleka, and Nathaniel. 

That was when Hell broke loose. They heard commotion, and saw as Lila walked through the door confidently, talking with tabloid writers interviewing. 

“Oh no, it’s not a happy relationship!! They’ve told me that there’s no way to be happy in a three-way. The boys just keep fighting over the princess! They’re only getting married because she doesn’t want to choose!” Lila simpered to one. They only told me because I’m like a daughter to the princess! That’s why she made me the head designer!” 

Vermindia looked murderous. She stood and walked over. “Ahem.” She had let her hair down, long and blonde. The tabloid writers gasped. 

“I would prefer you not making up stories about the fucking princess.” Vermindia said politely, with a tight smile. 

“And I know for a fact that you are very incorrect. The three of them love each other very much. The consorts love each other just like they love the princess. You are also definitely not the designer.” Vermindia explained to everyone. 

“Yes she is, you liar!! See?!” Alya, the attack dog as usual, held up a shoddily drawn picture of a white wedding dress with pink highlights and flowers. 

“The Princess would never be caught dead wearing this.” Vermindia told her lowly. 

Three things happened in succession. 

There was a loud ‘SMACK’. 

Kazu and Tandam screamed in horror, “SONIA!” 

Several heavily alarmed guards pinned Alya and Lila to the floor. 

Over the two of them, Vermindia wiped the blood from her cheek. And Marinette realized what everyone else already saw. 

Vermindia. Sonia Nevermind. 

Kazu. Souda Kazuichi 

Tandam. Tanaka Gundham. 

Marinette understandably freaked out. She had been been spending almost a month with the princess and her fiancés!! How did she not see this?! 

... Alya just accosted a fucking princess. 

Everyone watched in horror as Lila and Alya were loaded in a police car. Sonia turned around, and smiled at Marinette. 

“Sorry to trick you!! We had to make sure you weren’t a snooty bitch. But obviously, you have a kind heart and an eye for design. Now, if you like, we could start the consultation early. After all, after all of this, I’d very much like to pay you extra.” Sonia giggled and smiled. 

Marinette was still shellshocked, but she managed to nod.


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well, Lucifer shouldn’t be kept waiting.”
> 
> This one shot is set in my fic Liar’s New BFF!! So Lila sugar this time!! Class salt though.

Lila was... miserable. Public school was weird and stupid and she hated it. But it didn’t matter, because her mom wouldn’t pay any attention to it anyway. This stupid pond scum class had thrown her to the bottom of the popularity rung while acting so terrible themselves!! Declaring falsities as truth, knowingly enabling friends to act terrible, dangerous bets— All of it would make your status fall.

But Lila had realized too late that these idiots didn’t care about status. She could hear the whispers about the ‘akuma class’ now. The entire school saw them as a sort of cult, with a few good eggs stuck in it. These idiots could push Lila around because they themselves had nothing to lose. It was terrifying and infuriating all at once.

Then someone sat next to her. Lila looked up. A girl with pigtails was holding a piece of bread, smiling at her. “Hi! Um, I just wanted to say that I think Alya was way too hard on you. Even if you did lie, she didn’t have the right to say all those things about you!! And... if you really want a friend...” She smiled and broke the bread in half. She offered the bigger half to Lila. “Well, I’m Marinette, and if you’ll have me, I’ll be your friend!”

The light shined onto her hair, making her look angelic. Lila stood no chance against this girl who had so much to lose from talking to her, but did so anyway. In the shadow of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi fell in love.

“...Sure.” Lila smiled, genuinely for the first time in years. Her cheeks colored, and she took the half of bread. “Let’s be friends, Marinette.”

—

Marinette was... exhausted.

Even though Lila walked her to school now, class itself was still a struggle. Marinette’s friends wanted so much, and she was simply running out of supplies and motivation. Lila had been a wonderful friend so far, giving her some of her ridiculous allowance for craft and design supplies, but her classmates’ demands kept coming in, and her inspiration kept going down. She was so tired that day that she just zoned out next to Lila. Miss Bustier wasn’t really teaching today anyway, as she sometimes did, giving the class ‘free days.’

The class was talking about Akumas, completely oblivious to Marinette’s stress-induced dissociation. Lila had threaded their fingers together, trying to keep her grounded as she passively listened to this dumb class brag about their akumazations like it was a funny joke and not traumatic for most involved.

They were talking about Timebreaker. About how Marinette had to make a banner for Alix, attend the race, AND be there to give an order to a customer. Or, they mentioned it. It was obvious that they didn’t care. But Lila did.

“Wow, Mari!” She said loudly. “It must have been hard to make a poster AND be there to hold it AND to also make a delivery! Surely Alix tipped you big time, right?”

Awkward silence. In her mind, Lila danced with glee. Outside, she looked innocently concerned, as Marinette slowly shook her head.

“Oh... well money can be hard for some people!” At Lila’s words, Alix winced, knowing that wasn’t true and she DID have the money. “Hey, But she must have let you cash in a favor later, right?” 

More awkward silence. Alix looked like she wanted to sink into the ground. 

“Well... she’s done the same for you, right? This must has been payback!” 

The entire class was staring at a humiliated Alix as her selfishness was put on display. Little did they know that they wouldn’t be the only ones. 

— 

Indeed, Lila had the eyes of a hawk. She could spot unfairness from a mile away. Over a month of her being there she had already made the class face their past actions, making them look like terrible people. And maybe they were. 

Bustier tried to stop Lila, tried to punish Marinette, but Bustier was an enabler through and through. An empty mention of her mother and Bustier folded. 

Lila raised Marinette’s self confidence, said that it was okay to ask for money in exchange for her goods. She deserved it. She earned it. And if they were really her friends, they would understand. 

Alya then made it a hobby to stick her foot in her mouth. She fought back, spitting delusions that they DESERVED free clothes, free dresses, free pastries, free everything. And that’s when Marinette ended their friendship. 

“You all see me as nothing but my gifts! I want to friends with people who love me unconditionally, no matter if I can’t give them what they want! Like Lila!” She had yelled at the class, betrayed by Alya’s outburst. Lila suppressed a smile as Marinette cried into her arms. 

It might hurt now, but Marinette could find other friends. Better friends. People who would treat her well and love her dearly,just like Lila did. For now, Lila had won. Marinette was giving her class the cold shoulder. She thought Miss Bustier was the worst. And without Marinette there to cater to her every need, the class fell apart. 

Marinette and Lila thrived, as Lila paid for every favor, was always in favor of ‘one good turn deserved another.’ 

Lila saw how they rallied. But it was no use. She and Marinette held hands as they walked to class. 

“Well, Lucifer shouldn’t be kept waiting.” Marinette joked. Whether she was referring to Bustier or Alya or the class as whole, Lila didn’t know. And she didn’t care, either.


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Identity  
> Flips off Lila Rossi anon  
> Can’t be exposed if you’re gay, amiright?  
> Here’s some more lilanette, this time with a side of Adrien salt. This idea is also in Liar’s BFF!!

Being a hero, like, for real, was... amazing. It felt so much better than akumatization. She was free from all her worries and isolation. There was only herself, the open city, and Ladybug.

And what an enigma that was.

Ladybug had reached out to her to be a hero. She had patiently trained Lila in her powers and in fighting. She’d made the liar a part of the Miraculous team, and it was completely Ladybug’s choice.

Except the recommendation for her to be a hero. That was Marinette. And it made Lila giddy just to think about it. Marinette thought she could be a hero... Lila swooned a little, midair, and landed roughly on her feet.

“Oh! Are you okay, Amichevolpe?!” Ladybug asked worriedly.

Lila smiled. Maybe she wasn’t so bad. “I’m okay! I just got distracted!!”

“Well if you’re going to get distracted, maybe you shouldn’t be on the team.” A voice sniffed. Ladybug groaned and Lila winced as Chat Noir landed nearby.

“Chat, I told you. Amichevolpe is a good hero who has done good things on her civilian life. She’s also the only one who knows how to handle the press.” Ladybug patiently chided.

“Hmph! That’s what you think. Everyone thinks she’s your partner instead of me!! The media thinks I’m a slacker that’s obsessed with you!!”

“I mean... when was the last time you didn’t anything in battle besides being Ladybug’s unwanted human shield?” Lila snarked.

Chat growled. “I’ve done a ton more than that!” He said, mysteriously refusing to name specifics. “Why are you even a hero anyway?! I’m loyal to my Lady, but what about you?! How can we trust her, Bugaboo?”

“I told you to stop with the nicknames. Lila was recommended by a civilian who I trust with my whole heart.” Ladybug defended Marinette heatedly. Lila nodded, crossing her arms.

“What civilian matters more than my comfort? She’s threatening our relationship!”

“Don’t you DARE talk about Marinette that way! She matters so much more than you! She has more hero potential in her pinky nail than you have in your ENTIRE BODY.” Lila screamed, seeing red. “She recommended ME, and with God as my witness, I will work hard to make this city a better place for her, even if it means dealing with you, you— SCROCCONE DEFICIENTE DEL CAZZO!”

The stupid look on Chat’s face let Lila know he had no idea what she said, but Ladybug winced in sympathy. Lila wasn’t done, though.

“All you do is laze around and take hits!! If the city sees you as nothing but a sidekick, it’s because that’s all you give them! I only tell people what the heroes want me to say! And you haven’t said anything, despite me asking so many times! If you give nothing, you get nothing! Grow up!” Lila screamed.

Chat launched himself at her, and she dodged, trying to distance herself.

“Chat, no!” Ladybug yelled, trying to restrain him. He kept fighting though, trying to get to Lila.

“Marinette doesn’t need you to make the city better!! I already do that for her!! I’m her knight, and I keep her safe, so STEP OFF!” Chat screamed. 

“Her knight?! Her grandmother was akumatized! She was forced on a date with an akuma!! Her dad turned into a monster and trapped her in vines! She survived Syren by SWIMMING while you had a hissy fit!! She has been targeted by so many akumas, so many times, and before I got the miraculous permanently, I got so scared that she would get hurt before I could save her and I’d be... I’d be...” Tears streamed down her cheeks. She collapsed to her knees.

Chat was shoved to the ground and pinned by Ladybug. She looked up at the crying fox. “Alone?” She supplied. 

“Yes. She is the first person who has seen me for me. The first person I could truly call a friend. I’m so alone, so isolated and... I can’t lose her.” Lila whispered. 

“So you’re selfish?! You only want her so you won’t be alone! I knew you were bad!! We can’t trust you, and you don’t deserve your miraculous!” Chat snapped. 

Ladybug gasped, and ran to Amichevolpe, hugging her tight. “Don’t listen to him. You’re an amazing hero and Marinette is so proud of you. You’re doing so well and it is perfectly okay to be scared of being alone.” Ladybug whispered to Lila, who sobbed into her arms. She felt a fluttering at her side. 

“Volpina—“ 

“Fuck OFF! I’m not your plaything!! And that isn’t my fucking name! My name is AMICHEVOLPE!!” Lila took the akumatized flute into her hands and she broke it over her knee. All the energy seeped out of her body, and Lila’s world went dark. 

When she woke up, she was no longer in her hero form. Her head was pounding, and someone was combing through her hair. They smelled like vanilla and cookies. 

“Mmm... Mari?” She mumbled. 

The someone froze for a split second before continuing. “No. It’s Ladybug. Resisting akumatization took a lot out of you. I’m very proud of you, though. I’m leaving you in Marinette’s room. She’s already been informed that she needs to take care of you. Don’t worry, your identity is fine. Chat didn’t see you detransform. However... I need to take away his Miraculous.” Ladybug sighed. “It’s been a long time coming. I thought he would change, but he hasn’t. He never has. Maybe he never will.” 

“Marinette should be the new cat.” Lila mumbled through her migraine. “She’d be so pretty...” 

Ladybug laughed. “I was thinking you, actually. Don’t worry, Marinette won’t know your true identity, just that her guard fox is now a guard cat.” 

Lila nodded slowly. “I can... I can do that. But you have to tell me ‘n Mari who Chat is. He’s been bothering her, giving unwanted advice, and she deserves to know.” 

“And you?” 

“I want the beat him up.” 

Ladybug laughed again. “Just rest, okay? You’ve done good.” 

Lila hears Ladybug leave and Marinette enter. Marinette coos soft words to her, keeps the light away from her, and gives her headache medicine. Her parents come to check on them both, doting over Lila like she was their daughter, too.

Lila wanted to be. She wanted to be their daughter in law. Not much was standing in the way of that now, of course. She had removed the weeds from around the beautiful flower that was Marinette. Now she was only surrounded by sweet, beautiful flowers who cared for her and loved her, rather than feeding off her and choking her to death. Intertwined with the gardenia that was Marinette was her, a yellow tulip, forever with her. 

But a single daffodil choked her gardenia. Adrien Agreste still had Marinette’s damaged heart in his hands, even when he’d hurt her so much. But he had not proven himself to be as bad as Lila knew he was. Not to Marinette. One day, she would expose him, though. Then Marinette would be all hers to love and cherish. Of course, she’d share Marinette with the other people who weren’t so bad. Nino, Kagami, Nathaniel, Luka... they weren’t actively trying to suffocate the poor girl, so they could stay. 

Lila wanted to plot and plan. But her head hurt too much. All she could really wonder was who Chat really was. Who was he under the mask? What was his identity? For someone who had hurt both Marinette, who Lila loved, and Ladybug, who Lila had come to respect, there would be only pain. She would destroy him, whoever he was. This was revenge for Marinette, and after this, he would have no superpowers to protect him.

Lilq couldn’t wait.


	11. Day 11: Scarlet Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain appears, and two heroes are supposed to rise up against him.
> 
> The keyword, of course, is ‘supposed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ve been planning this for a while.
> 
> This is technically a take on zoe-onee-chan’s Scarlet Lady AU, but a little darker.
> 
> ... a lot darker.
> 
> Prepare for a whole lot of Chloé salt and the entire city being whumped. Because as much as I hate to say it, this could happen in canon considering the actions she’s taken so far in it.
> 
> I’d like to apologize to zoe for turning her au into a dystopian superhero plot.

The dreaded day that the first black butterfly came around marked the turning point for all of Paris. The day the butterfly first possessed Ivan Bruel, two heroes were supposed to appear. One did: Chat Noir. But the girl clad in red was no hero. She was Scarlet Lady, and she cared for no one but herself.

She posed for cameras and fiddled with her phone. She did not fight. She did not plan. She left Chat Noir to swim in the open sea with no shore in sight. She provided no aid, and insulted everything that Chat did.

Ivan was possessed, because they didn’t know about akumas, didn’t know what was going on, couldn’t refer to it by its name. And he was possessed for three days. Paris was in a state of crisis. Scarlet Lady had taken to hiding, and a brave civilian stepped in to determine what to do. Chat Noir assisted her in her plan, but the girl was only a civilian. She dislocated her shoulder in the fall. But the butterfly was released. Scarlet Lady came back, purified the butterfly, and left. Ivan was back to normal, but he was unresponsive. The civilian screamed over his comatose body, cursing the butterfly to the sky as Chat Noir held her, grieving with her.

Adrien Agreste fell in love with the girl who had injured herself to save her friend. And in civilian form, he met her and comforted her, holding her tightly as she sobbed. All thoughts of school left his head. He had more important concerns. He had to help the city defend against this menace, and he had to defend Marinette.

Adrien arrived home, and Gabriel was ready to reprimand him.

But Adrien was a mess, steely and broken and more adult than Emilie would have ever wanted. And attached to him was the girl who had hurt herself saving the city. Gabriel’s heart broke in his chest. But he became more determined to do this, to make the world better for his son and people like Miss Dupain-Cheng. Still, he could afford kindness to them in this form, and so he became a caretaker again, and took care of them.

Even after that, Marinette and Adrien could barely be apart a few hours without one having a panic attack.

‘The shared trauma has caused them to become codependent in order to cope.’ A psychologist told them. ‘Forcing then to stay apart could have even more severe and permanent damage than what has already been caused.’

All 5 parental figures grieved for their children, broken so young, but they knew what they had to do. They set up a system so both of them could stay together as much as possible. Housing a week at the bakery, a week at the mansion. Each household set up a separate room for their young guest, but it was only so they could have their own space to personalize. Marinette and Adrien were unable to sleep without the other in the room.

There was a bright side, of course. Neither were lonely. Neither were trapped in a vicious cycle of love, though Adrien’s identity was still a secret. All the childish drama that could have appeared was shoved away when Scarlet Lady first ran away.

All of this was not over, though. This wasn’t the worst.

More butterflies came. More people were left in a vegetable state after days of constant possession. The city was never fixed.

Chat Noir and a clever girl in a spider-themed hero suit but without a Miraculous appeared, and they made plans to barricade the city for those who could not leave.

‘The butterflies come from the skies. The less open areas we have, the less likely we’ll be possessed.’ The clever hero, Arachne, told the public, who had no choice but to obey. After all, the look in the cat hero’s eyes left no room for argument.

Scrap barriers were erected, making long tunnels to the subways. Driving was too dangerous. The parks and outdoor establishments s were saved only by tight plastic formed into bubbles along the tunnel streets. They only had no much plastic, though, so these bubbles were the sole sources of sunlight. Only a few balconies and private outdoor areas could afford the plastic bubbles. One, of course, was the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, with a cleverly hidden door that allowed two secret heroes to exit the tunnels and go out into the empty, desolate streets to patrol for butterflies.

Life went on, slowly and fearfully. And soon, Paris had been fearing for its lives for well over a year now.

—

Scarlet Lady stopped showing up after mobs chased her, demanded she hand over her powers to someone who could use them. 

Chloé was disgusted that they could ever hate her. After all she’d done for them! So what if it took a while? So what if the city wasn’t fixed?! That’s what they deserved for not giving her more praise! 

No one would find out, anyway. People suspected her, but Daddy kept her safe as always. So she hid in the hotel for months at a time, happy as could be, though she could do with more praise. Plus, Adrikins was visiting more, even if it was only for an hour or so at a time. He started getting fidgety after the hour mark struck, and could not be convinced to stay longer. Whatever. He’d loved her eventually. 

Brash as she was, she never noticed the determined look in Adrien’s eyes, the girl lurking around the hotel, or the heroes on the balcony. 

Not until it was too late. 

—

“I’ve been planning this for quite a while.” Dupain-Cheng stood in front of her, scarred to pieces. Her face and body were covered in battle marks, and her cute pigtails were tied with jet black ribbons. The navy blue dye had faded out throughout the years, and only the tips retained the color. The rest was naturally raven. She wore a black hoodie and tights, and her mouth was covered with a black mask. But it was undoubtedly her. 

Next to her, hand gripping hers, was Adrien. He was scarred as well, though not as much as the girl he stood with. Most of his scars were mental. He was in similar black, faceless attire. 

Chloé was gagged. For once, she couldn’t complain, no matter how she tried. 

“I always suspected it was you. That only you would be selfish enough to do something this terrible, to abandon Paris. Luckily, you were naive enough to let my other half spy on you.” Marinette spoke coldly.

‘Spy?!’ Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at Adrien.

“I denied it at first... I wanted to believe there was good in everyone. But there’s not. Not in you. But I will make this city better. And lucky you, because your previous Adrikins will get to touch you while he takes out your earrings!! You like molesting me, right? Surely this will be just like that.” Adrien’s voice was cruel, laced with venom.

All at once Chloé regretted everything. But it was too late. The earrings were removed with so little care that her earlobes were left sore and hurting. The two disappeared into the night. 

But Chloé couldn’t go after them. If she said they had stolen from her, no one would believe her. If she said they stole the Miraculous, they would know who she was. She was stuck, and she was defeated. 

In the morning, ladybugs swept across Paris, restoring all damage, but leaving the barricades in tact. Across all TVs everywhere, an armored hero stood with her partner. 

“I am Ladybug. And I will fix this.” She declared solemnly. 

And she would.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue met green, and the stars aligned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trip
> 
> Does it count as Lila sugar if it’s her from an alternate dimension??

It all started because a lost little Italian girl tripped in front of a French bakery. She cried loud, holding her scraped knee, and a little Eurasian girl came out to help her.

Blue met green, and the stars aligned.

—

They had become fast friends, since Lila only knew her mother here, as she was only here for a short trip that she had begged her mother to let her on. But her mother left her at the hotel with nothing to do, and so Lila found herself spending the entire two months with the Dupain-Chengs. At some point, Lila’s mother met them, though she was too busy to care much except for the fact they could take care of her daughter.

And so they did. Madame Rossi was a flighty woman, too harried to take care of her own child, and the Dupain-Cheng’s were a well respected family with a lot of love. Though Madame Rossi was happy to pay them, and she often overpaid, not giving them time to refuse the money. So the couple put the money towards making sure both girls were happy and taken care of.

Lila took over the spare bedroom, and turned it into a warm, cozy den, with a hoard of pillows and blankets. She had an affinity for soft things, and as long as she behaved and did her chores, Tom and Sabine were more than happy to buy her every soft blanket, pillow, or plushie that caught her eye.

Marinette kept the attic, sunshine-y and warm. However, the girls were almost never apart, and the separate rooms were more of a way to make sure neither were crowded. They always ended up in one of two rooms, and they always slept together in the same bed.

They loved each other, and helped each other through everything.

Lila comforted Marinette through her anxiety and catastrophizing.

Marinette held Lila as she sobbed through the grief of her mother breaking yet another promise.

“It was all lies... she keeps telling me these things, but they’re lies...! Maybe if I just start telling lies, I can get her to notice me!!” Lila whimpered.

“Don’t sink to her level, Lila!! You know your mother is bad, and I don’t want you to be bad!!” Marinette pleaded.

Lila sniffled, and they hugged each other tighter.

That day, Lila promised never to be like her mother.

That day, Marinette promised to never let another liar get away.

—

“Chloé in their class again?!” They were ten when Tom and Sabine put their foot down on the school. They had the money, now, to not bow down. They removed the girls from François DuPont, and enrolled them in a very nice academy that focused on arts. They wore their uniforms with pride, though Marinette, ever the designer, made a few accessories to make them stand out. Like matching scrunchies.

Lila grew up with her hair in a high ponytail, framed by a light orange scrunchie. She always wore her favorite pastel pink scarf, her first present from Marinette, and her uniform had a white suit jacket over a black button up, with the usual grey plaid skirt. Sewn to her breast pocket was an orange blossom pattern. Her knee socks were pastel orange, and she wore earrings shaped like oranges. 

Marinette opted for the black jacket and white button up version. Her signature pigtails were high on her head, in two pink scrunchies. She wore a light orange bow tie, and her breast pocket was embroidered with cherry blossoms. Her knee socks were pastel pink, and her earrings were cherry blossoms. 

At thirteen, when the first akuma attacked, they had only just gotten home after a strange encounter with an old man who’d lost his way. They had found a strange box in Marinette’s bag, with a note of thanks. After a debate on who should get them, with the girls insisting that the other get it, Lila insisted that it was in Marinette’s bag, so it had to be hers! Marinette could not refute. 

They got inside, and that was when a giant stone monster started stomping through Paris. Lila went to call Marinette’s parents, and Marinette hid in Lila’s den, surrounded by soft things. 

Shaking from fear and eager for distraction, she opened the box. 

“Hello, Marinette!” 

Marinette shrieked. “LILLLAAAA! THERE’S A BUG! A MOUSE! A BUG-MOUSE!” 

Lila burst in with a flyswatter. 

— 

After a panic and an explanation later, Marinette became Ladybug, defender of Paris, and fashion icon. There was a cat there, too, but he didn’t do much. Lila watched from the sidelines, worriedly. 

But she wouldn’t be on the sidelines long. An old man introduced a box of Miraculous, and Marinette knew who to pick for all of them: the girl she’d grown up besides, and could trust with her life. Lila was known by many names, but everyone knew who was behind each of them: The Miracle Queen. 

— 

Today, all in all, had been a strange day for the two girls. An akuma had attacked, and Lila had only managed to slap on the turtle and the fox before they had to go go go! 

Tortaruga and Ladybug fought valiantly against the Portal Meister, but had to retreat to recharge. They told Chat they’d be back soon, and so they went. 

It all went well, as they ran through the city in their school uniforms. 

Then Marinette tripped through a portal, and their joined hands caused Lila to fall through too. 

— 

They landed in the halls of what seemed to be a school. They looked around, confused. 

“This place seems familiar... but not in a good way.” Lila hummed, uncomfortable already. Marinette peeked through a window, and gasped. 

“Lila! It’s the bakery! We must be at François DuPont!” She concluded expertly. 

“Ah. Great.” Lila sighed drily. “Let’s hope Chloé isn’t here.” She laced their fingers, tightly. “And let’s not lose each other! We don’t know anything about these things. We don’t know when or where we are! Or, why, or—“ 

“I understand what you mean, don’t worry. But you’re right. Let’s see if we can get out of here and see if we can find Maman and Papa.” Marinette decided. 

“Good plan. If we can find a safe place, we can work out what to do next. Let’s keep our eyes peeled, though. We don’t know what sorta messed up world this is—“ 

“Lila! Marinette!!” The two girls turned abruptly, as a girl with umber hair and glasses ran up to them. 

“When did you two start wearing matching outfits?! Did Marinette finally get over her jealousy?!” The girl said too eagerly for their tastes. 

“Jealousy?” Lila asked incredulously, sounding offended on Marinette’s behalf. 

“Uh, you’ve got things wrong, I’m afraid? Maybe? Uh. Who are you, exactly?” Marinette asked, a little awkward, though understandably so, considering the situation. 

“What are you talking about, girl?! I’m your best friend, Alya!” The girl was still way too eager. 

“Ex-cuse me? I’m her best friend, thanks.” Lila sneered. Seemed it was up to the orange to be sour. “Anyway, we don’t have time to chit chat, we have an akuma to worry about.” She tried to walk past Alya, but she hurried right back into the way. 

“Ooh!! Akuma?! Where?! Did it make you guys stop fighting?! Is it a best friend akuma?! You’re ladybug’s best friend, right, Lila?! You would know!!” 

Both girls went stock still. Marinette was pale. Lila looked horrified. 

“How did you know that?” Lila said in a small, shaking voice. 

“You told me, duh!!” Alya grinned, completely unaware of the situation as usual. 

“I would never do that, you—“ 

“Alya! Marinette— oh.” Whatever lie that this ugly lookalike Lila was cooking up, it was gone. 

The better Lila, as she dubbed herself in her head, had let go of Marinette’s hand to stop towards the bewildered girl. 

“You told a random person about our friendship with Ladybug?! What’s wrong with you?! Now Hawkmoth can target you!! Your friends! Your family!! All so they can get information out of you!! What were you thinking?!” 

Marinette has already joined her Lila as she roasted the lesser one. The rest of the class that gathered in the hall was... confused to say the same. 

“Marinette, is this a jealousy thing?” Alya spoke up softly, seeming to still be processing everything happening. 

“What is it with you talking to her that way! God! You sound like a broken record!!” The better Lila seethed. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but I’m gonna find your ladybug, and we’re gonna make sure you get punished for breaking the rules!!” She declared at her frightened, less fashionable self. 

And wasn’t that a deep hole that the better Lila had pushed her counterpart into. The class had gathered, and was staring at the liar in shock. 

“Wait— So are you Lila from a different dimension?” Max asked, looking between the fashionable girl and the sausage haired gold digger. 

“Yes. Apparently in this dimension I’m stupid enough to go to this school AND blab my identity as Ladybug’s best friend! Not only is it against the rules, but it could get me taken as a hostage! And what about Marinette?! If Hawkmoth finds out that I’m Ladybug’s best friend, then they might go for the closest person to me: Mari! Lo stupido!!” She looked two seconds from whacking the girl over the head. 

“Lila, that’s enough. We need to get out of here. We don’t know where the akuma is and we have to get back to our universe.” Marinette soothed, pulling her to her and kissing her hands. The fight melted out of the ponytail Lila, and she sighed, kissing Marinette’s forehead. 

Alya looked between the two of them in shock. “Wh-wha-wh—“ She spluttered. “What about Adrien?! Doesn’t he exist in your universe?” 

“Adrien who?” Marinette asked. 

“Yeah, and why would he matter?” Lila glares, while her sausage haired counterpart looks at her with shock. 

“Adrien Agreste! The guy you both have a crush on!” Alya pointed. 

Lila snorted. Marinette looked confused. 

“You mean that model guy? I’ve worked with him, but he’s not really much to write home about.” Marinette hummed innocently. 

“Ha!! He’s something to write home about, that’s for sure! A pushover and an enabler! Once at a shoot he brought Chloé over and she ruined Marinette’s newly designed outfits just because she hated her! His father was furious!! But you know what Adrien told me when I demanded justice?!” She huffed. “She won’t become a better person if we’re mean to her!! Let’s just be nice to her and she’ll get better!~” She mocked in a goofy, singsong voice, batting her eyelashes excessively. “And you know what I did?” 

“She laughed in his face.” Marinette supplied. 

“I laughed in his face! Told him he could take his Disney Princess bullshit and shove it, because I don’t play nice with the people that hurt the ones I love!” Lila declared. 

“I still don’t understand why we would like Adrien at all. We like each other.” Marinette hummed. 

There was an explosion, and the two portal traveling girls looked through the window. 

“Chat brought the akuma back through this portal! Come on, let’s go!” Lila grabbed Marinette’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and pulled her along, with Marinette happily following. 

As they went, Alya caught a glimpse of the familiar bracelet and necklace that this Lila wore, and all at once realized what the true difference between this reality and theirs.

Her Lila was a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Lila and Marinette showed up for art club at their school, looking mentally exhausted.  
> “Are you two okay?” A worried Marc asked, fiddling with the red bow around the neck of his uniform.   
> “You’ve got a thousand yard stare. Did you get thrown through a portal, too?” Nathaniel tilted his head, stopping his sketching for a second.  
> The girlfriends sighed heavily in sync.  
> “We went to a dimension where we all went to François-DuPont. It was terrible.” Lila complained.  
> The two boys winced in sympathy.  
> “Yeah, that sounds pretty bad.” Nathaniel mumbled, feeling their pain.  
> “Wait, you guys went through a portal too? Where to?” Marinette asked curiously.  
> Nathaniel and Marc froze, looking terrified at just remembering it.   
> “Really, really bad. I don’t want to talk about it. A rabbit hero had to come get us. She said that reality was called ‘Canon’ or something? It was a nightmare.” Marc whimpered as Nathabiel rubbed his own temples in the pain of remembering what he had to see.  
> “Let’s just agree never to speak of this day again.” Marinette decided.  
> All three of her greatest friends nodded eagerly.


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “He is so handsome, no, hot!”
> 
> I had no idea what to do with this. So... NathMarc.
> 
> Also, two chaps in one day!  
> Thanks to the NathMarc server for inspiring me to take a crack at these two! I hope you like the characterization I gave Nath!
> 
> And yes, this is set in the AU I established last chapter!! Idk what to call it yet, haha.

Going to a private school after spending all of école in DuPont was different. Very different. It was weird to not have to watch your back at all times, to fear Chloé was waiting to pounce. But... Nathaniel kinda liked that it was different. The teachers were responsible and didn’t mind that he paid better attention when he drew.

He was also excited because the two girls from the bakery across the street, who he hoped could be considered his friends, went here too!! They’d waved at him that morning when they saw him in the halls, all dressed up and matching as usual. Marinette had even sent him a text to meet them for lunch at the bakery.

He caught the bus after an exciting day of learning about things he actually wanted to learn about, heading to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“You!” Nathaniel shrunk. Chloé has seen him.

“Why weren’t you at school?! You’re supposed to carry my bags!” Chloé demanded, jabbing her perfectly manicured nail in his face. “My Adrikins is coming to school today, and you were supposed to be there to serve us both as the king and queen of school!” She rambled angrily.

“Hey! Get away from him!” Nathaniel could’ve cried in relief, darting behind Lila as she burst through the door, looking ready to fight. As always, Marinette was at her side.

“Hi Nath! Sorry about her. We really need a better place to meet. By the way, here!” Marinette, sweet as always, handed him the black suit jacket she had borrowed from him the day it had arrived and he showed it off to her. She’d wanted to make an altercation, and he trusted her not to do anything bad.

He almost cried when he saw the redchrysanthemum embroidered over the breast of his jacket. They really were friends. It was so nice to have friends who defended you.

“My cousin, Marc, goes to our school too. He’s already inside at our usual table. We were going to introduce you two properly, but...” Marinette glanced at where her best friend was verbally beating the snot out of Chloé Bourgeois. “Y’know.”

“I-it’s okay! Thank you. I’m sure we’ll be fine on our own!” Nathaniel assures, slipping on his jacket. He already felt more at ease with the flowers over his heart. Nathaniel walked further into the bakery as Marinette went out to mediate. Nathaniel gave a small wave to the Dupain-Cheng parents as he went, and got hearty greetings in return.

Their usual table had a variety of pastries already at it, which made Nathaniel’s mouth water. Someone was already sitting there.

A short boy with jet black hair sat there, writing in a journal. He wore a black undershirt and a white jacket, with rainbow chrysanthemums embroidered over his jacket’s chest. Clearly Marinette’s work. The boy had brilliant olive eyes with long lashes, and a collar around his neck that he fiddled with. He looked up at Nathaniel and smiled shyly, but so sweetly.

‘He is so handsome, no, hot!!’ Nathaniel was having a crisis in the middle of the bakery as his face slowly turned the shade of his hair. This must be Marc. Marc was adorable. If Marc stepped on him, Nathaniel would probably thank him.

There were a lot of emotions and thoughts going through Nathaniel’s mind, and all of them made him redder. So he sat down, still burning red, took a deep breath, and said.

“H-hey, I’m Nathaniel! Uh, what are you writing?”

By the way Marc’s eyes lit up (so so so cute!!!) he seemed to have said the correct thing.


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song fic
> 
> I just rouletted my Spotify playlist lol
> 
> Song: Primadonna Girl by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Lila focused!! But this time she isn’t nice

Lila cried her biggest, most dramatic crocodile tears as Marinette once again accused her of lying. Everyone instantly fell for it, of course. Alya was shouting, Marinette looked betrayed, and Adrien said nothing. The perfect drama feat. Though, she was still in public, and some of the students from other classes gave her annoyed or bewildered looks. Maybe she was a prima-donna, but she couldn’t help it!! It’s not her fault that she wants everything.

In the classroom, she smiles as most the class simpers over her stories, all about her. Maybe she has a big ego, but is it such a big deal? She just wanted to be adored! And everyone fell all over her for even a scrap of attention, a scrap of her false promise.

“Oh, I’m so parched! It’s probably because of that time when I was stranded in the desert and had to drink from cactuses to survive! Luckily Prince Ali came to save me! He’s so sweet!” Even before she finished her story, several of her audience members had offered bottles of water. She picked one at random and cooed praises that she didn’t mean. Inside, her grin was malicious. All she had to do to get what she wanted was to ask for it.

They’d do anything for her. Probably even get down on their knees and beg if she asked nicely enough.

And if anyone protested...

“Lila, don’t you think you’re being kinda difficult?” Nathaniel tried to cut in.

“Huh?! Why would you say something so mean?! Have you been listening to Marinette?! She’s always saying such horrible things about me!! I thought as my friend you wouldn’t fall for her lies!” Lila whined. The class hanged up on him like wild dogs.

It was never her fault, after all, and she had this whole class wrapped around her finger. Nothing could stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila in the last few chapters: update! No longer evil. I want to be loved.  
> Lila in this chapter: update, evil again.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wise man once said: You attract more flies with honey than with vinegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It seems like your number has finally come up.”
> 
> Lilanette???? Kinda????  
> Also a hint of adrinette

High road, huh? Sure. She’d take the high road alright. 

Marinette hid her fury with a soft smile as she went to her seat in the back. But Nino noticed her look, and paled. He knew that look. That was the look of a Marinette who was done taking everyone’s shit. Few people have seen it, and few have survived. Nino glanced around the room, looking for reactions. Chloé looked panicked, with Sabrina looking between her and Marinette with increasing terror.

Kim noticed a few seconds later, and he slowly sank down into his seat, much to the confusion of Max.

They knew what was going to happen, and they were going to take cover. You know what they said: Great things come in small packages. And great didn’t always imply ‘good.’

The next day, the four that knew came in and sat together in the back, away from everyone else. Alya demanded to know why, but Nino shook his head. Eventually she gave up.

Then Marinette came in.

“Hi everyone! I’m sorry to be so sudden, but I need your attention!” She said cheerfully. Most the class glared, but waited.

“I’m... very sorry for my actions. I should’ve been more accommodating of Lila as the class rep.” She said sincerely. The class was stunned. Then they were all rushing to forgive her. Marinette waited patiently for them to finish.

“So! Since we do have a student with so many disabilities, I’ve made a record of all of them to better help Lila feel at home!! So, first of all: Lila has a lot of things that change day to day. So I’ll be letting her change the seats as often as she likes! She doesn’t need permission from me, the teacher, or anyone else. After all, you’re all willing to help her right?” Marinette read out cheerfully.

Lila looked delighted. “Oh Marinette, that’s so sweet of you! I’m so glad you’ve come around!”

“Wait, without our permission? Isn’t that unfair?” Rose asked timidly.

“What do you mean? We’ve already switched without everyone’s permission before, so it should be fine!” Marinette said happily. Rose withered, unable to respond to that. No one else was, either. They knew who they didn’t get permission from.

“Next! All of you need to help Lila however you can. She’s very behind because of traveling, after all! Adrien, you can keep helping her take notes. Alya, can you keep up with her notes and books? She had amnesia, remember? And Nino, you should be able to lend your headphones when her tinnitus gets bad.” On she went, describing all the rights they would have to give up.

Everyone wanted to protest, looking horrified. Someone tried, but Marinette gave a gasp.

“Are you discriminating against a disabled student?!” She asked, looking shocked.

Everyone was quiet again.

“Seeing as we can’t get official accommodations, you’re just going to have to offer your own help.” Marinette apologized.

“Official accommodations?” Alya asked.

“Yes! I’m supposed to get approval and official diagnoses from Lila’s guardian before I can ask the school to make a 504 or IEP for her. I’m sure she has them all, it’s just legal stuff!!” She amended sweetly. “But the number she listed for her mother keeps coming up as busy! So until I get that information, I want to keep Lila safe and happy with our own accommodations for her.” 

The whole class looked shocked. It was even worse when Bustier praised Marinette. Worse when Lila praised Marinette. 

They were trapped. 

The next week was hell. Seats were changed all over the place, with no warning. Just Lila telling everyone where to sit. She had them do her homework, carry her lunch trays, even buy her lunch.

They couldn’t blame it on Marinette. Couldn’t say it was unfair. Because Marinette was doing all she was asked of by Lila. She carried trays and moved seats and paid when she could. Somehow, Lila didn’t demand as much of Marinette as the rest of them. 

Adrien tried to talk to Marinette, but Lila never let Marinette our of her sight. And they had to accommodate her. 

One day, Lila and Marinette came in together, and Lila had Marinette sit next to her. Then she kept doing it. Kept treating Marinette almost like she did Adrien. Except she didn’t have to claw her. Marinette just kept smiling happily, assisting Lila at every opportunity.

Events got canceled because Lila couldn’t come, and it wouldn’t be fair if she couldn’t, right? 

Marinette stopped helping others, because Lila is disabled, she needs my help more than you guys, right? 

No more free cookies, because Lila was allergic to something or other. No more trips because of various injuries Lila had. No more celebrations, because Lila felt left out. 

The class had no time to themselves. It was all about Lila. Lila, Lila, Lila. 

Finally, Alya gave up and called the embassy. And she was horrified to learn that Madame Rossi was a Secretary. So horrified she hung up the phone. 

Lila was a liar. Marinette tried to warn them, but now Lila had Marinette convinced too. She had to save Marinette. 

Alya went to the embassy, and she told Madame Rossi everything. The woman was furious, and wanted to see for herself. So she gave Alya her number, and Alya slipped it into the class rep forms when Marinette was helping Lila with something or other. Alya had let everyone in on it, and everyone was determined to save Marinette. 

Now they just had to wait. 

“Mari, you’re so sweet to me... you’re my best friend, right?” Lila cooed, cuddling up to Marinette, who kept smiling. Alya’s eye twitched.

“If you want me to be, Lila!” Marinette replied cheerfully. 

“Maybe we could be... more than friends?” Lila had barely finished her sentence when a red-faced, furious Adrien Agreste slammed his hands on the desk. 

“Mari. Could you please try Lila’s mom’s number again?!” He practically shouted, looking at Lila like he wanted to shred her to pieces. 

Marinette blinked in surprise, but separated herself from Lila and got out the book. She looked up Lila’s file, dialed, and waited. 

“Oh! Hello, am I speaking to Madame Rossi?” Marinette said after a minute. She turned back to the class with a perfectly practiced innocent look of excitement. “Lila, great news! It seems like your number has finally come up!”


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rejection
> 
> Alternately: a little more than 1k words of Adrien drinking his loving Marinette juice

“As long as we both know.” He said. And he meant it. Immediately after he gave that advice, he stuck to Marinette like glue. He knew, after all. He knew Lila’s lies were hurting someone. And he wouldn’t let Marinette be hurt again.

Marinette was good. She was good, and she deserved all the good in the world. Adrien wouldn’t deny it: Ladybug has had competition for quite a while. He knew his crush on the hero was unrealistic. He needed to stick with something more tangible. And Marinette, well...

If she asked Adrien to jump, he’d ask ‘how high?’ She’d had that kind of control over him since the day she took his umbrella and smiled.

She was his princess. He would be her knight.

The day after their talk, he sat next to Marinette in the back. She was by the window, and he sat on the aisle, keeping her safe and cozy. He tried to make conversation with her, as always. Make her feel safe. Help her see that she didn’t have to be so scared of him. Marinette was able to mostly talk without stuttering nervously, and he was patient, always giving her time to get her words together. “Take your time.” He told her, and she smiled so gratefully, and Adrien’s heart beat in her hands.

It was a dream come true to finally be so close to her. He watched her sketch, asked about the designs, gave her advice. She was so beautiful when she got excited. He liked her so much. Maybe even lo—

“Adrien! What are you doing back there? You need to help me!” Lila whined. Adrien swallowed his disgust, swapping his sappy smile, meant for Marinette and Ladybug only, with the model smile he reserved for pests like Lila.

“Actually, I’ve been falling behind because I’ve been trying to help you. I’m so busy with everything and I just can’t do all my activities and help you take notes! If I did, I might get pulled out.” He put on a picture perfect look of fear and sadness.

Lila thought she could act, but Adrien had the advantage of being Emelie Agreste’s son. He didn’t like to, but he could manipulate everyone around him to his advantage. And the whole class fell for it, falling over themselves to make sure Adrien was comfortable and happy.

“Won’t Marinette distract you?” Lila tried.

“Not at all! I’ve studied with her before, and she’s great at staying on task! Plus, she’ll help me catch up with the things I’ve missed while helping you!!” The accusation was invisible to most the class, as naïve as they were, but Marinette giggled softly besides him, and Adrien’s heart swelled happily.

Lila had to agree. After all, she’d look bad if she didn’t.

Adrien took Marinette’s tiny hand into his, and squeezed. “I told you, Mari. We’re in this together. I’ll always have your back.” It was a confession in disguise, and Marinette blushed so sweetly that Adrien just wanted to take her away from all that could ever hurt her and covet her like a precious treasure. He should take her on vacation. They should go to a remote island where no one would bother them. No, a remote grassy field with a castle. A big grand castle with big rooms for lots of fabric and mannequins.

He would keep protecting her. Staying at her side at all times. Making sure Lila was always misremembering things. Every accusation was met with rejection.

‘Marinette couldn’t have pushed you, because we were at lunch together! We even took selfies together!’

‘She couldn’t have sent you mean texts last night, I took her to the beach to see the glowing jellyfish! Want pictures? Doesn’t she look beautiful with the glow reflecting off her?’ 

‘Marinette couldn’t have stolen your necklace this morning because she slept over at my house last night! We rode to school together and went straight to class. Hey, want to see pictures of Marinette with bedhead? So cute!’ 

He was going to drive Lila insane. And if he didn’t, it was worth it to have an excuse to always be by Marinette’s side, like he always wanted to be. She wasn’t scared of him, not as much, enough to have conversations and enjoy herself, and that was the dream for him. Most of the class had started to catch onto Adrien’s absolute adoration of Marinette, now that he wasn’t having to hide it, and left them alone. But one gurl was too easily convinced. 

“Marinette! Lila says you’re purposefully scheduling all these trips with Adrien to give you an alibi!! How could you?!” Alya yelled. 

Adrien gave a frustrated sigh, pulling Marinette into his arms, an arm around her shoulders to protect her. “Alya—“ 

“You have to stop being jealous of Lila just because she likes Adrien too!” Alya’s eyes widened in shock, and she covered her mouth. Adrien was still in the room. Adrien was looking at Marinette with awe, like he was seeing her for the first time. Adrien now knew. 

“Marinette, you...” He whispered. 

Alya panicked. “Marinette, I’m so sorry, I—“ 

Marinette shot her a look of betrayal, eyes shining with tears, and fled the classroom. Adrien lept over a desk, chasing after her. 

“Marinette!” He called, desperately. 

Marinette stopped, and he caught up, panting.

“Mari, please, I... I didn’t know you... If I knew...” He couldn’t breathe. He fell to his knees, and Marinette quickly went to him, making sure he was okay. 

“It’s okay. I know you don’t like me—“ 

“But I do!! I’ve liked you since the first day of school, when you forgave me for that dumb gum prank that Chloé was trying to play on you! But... I thought you were scared of me.” He looked away, cheeks red. “I couldn’t tell you how I felt because I thought you were scared of me, and telling you that I liked you could make you more scared! I was trying... I was trying to make sure you felt safe with me before I tried anything.” He finally admitted the truth. “I was scarred to pressure you into something because you were scared.” 

Marinette looked up at him. “You... since then? You like me?” 

“Of course! I’m not taking you to all these places and praising you because you’re a friend, I’m doing it because you’re wonderful, and so good, and I want you to be happy, and I love you!” It was Adrien’s turn to say something he didn’t mean. But he couldn’t cover his mouth, because Marinette lept into his arms, hugging him tight. 

“I love you too!” She cried. She was sobbing, beautiful, happy tears. Adrien smiled, and kissed them away. 

“Let’s head back, ok? Just remember. You’re allowed to reject me or anyone else if they make you uncomfortable. That’s what I’ve been trying to make you see this whole time. Unfortunately, I’m dense.” He laughs lightly. 

Marinette kisses his cheek. “It’s alright. I understand. But I want to spend my time with you. Not anyone else.” 

Eventually, Lila did get caught. But every apology, every attempt to reconcile, was met with rejection. 

“Can we be besties again?” Alya asked, with her best puppy dog eyes. 

“No, because Adrien’s my best friend.” Marinette responded. 

“Want to hang out? Like old times?” Nino asked. 

“No, me and Adrien are going to the pet shop to see the hamsters!” She said excitedly. 

“Sorry, we’re going to the carnival together.” Adrien rejected another of their ‘friends.’ 

“Actually, I’m meeting with Jagged Stone to discuss becoming his official designer. Adrien is helping because he understands legal jargon.” Marinette said amicably. 

On and on it went. But they didn’t mind. As long as they had each other.


	17. Day 17: HBIC AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is who you wanted me to be, right?”
> 
> HBIC Marinette AU. Sighs happily. I know this isn’t in character but I love the concept of a Marinette who rules the school with Chloé and they pretend to hate each other for the fun of it. I also love complicated social games. It’s the subject of an original horror book I’m writing.

“You’re horrible! A selfish, cruel, terrible bully! I can’t believe I was ever friends with such an awful person like you!” Alya is screaming again. Most ignore the girl making a scene in the courtyard.

“You’re a BITCH!!”

Everyone stops cold. Some of the class tenses. Marinette’s face is stone cold. The other classes are whispering, looking at the scene with fear.

“Is that what you think of me?” Marinette asks calmly.

Alya nods and is getting ready to yell again, but Marinette turns away. “Nino, Juleka, Kim, Nathaniel. Come with me.” The four instantly get up and walk to her, despite the rest of the class’s protests.

“Chloé?” The blonde stands at attention as her name is called. “The act is over. Meet me at our usual place. You know the drill.” Marinette’s voice is emotionless, but Chloé looks excited.

“Ha! I knew you’d come around, Nettie! I’ll be right there!” She says, and she and Sabrina saunter off at high speeds.

Alya walks to where Nino is retreating and grabs onto him harshly. “Where do you think you’re going—“ Her demand is cut off by him grabbing her hand, squeezing hard, and dropping it off his shoulder.

“Like Marinette said. The act is over, dudette. You’re okay, I guess, but Marinette is my first priority. If she ends up deciding to destroy you, that’s on you. Let’s just say that we’re not dating anymore.” He tells her plainly, shrugging her off like she was nothing.

Someone wailed. Alya looked back to see Rose crying profusely, panicking.

“She didn’t ask for me!! She didn’t ask for me!! What did I do?! I can’t be on the opposite team! I can’t!” She rambles. Alya is still confused, and shares a baffled look with Adrien. She figures it’s some weird jealousy thing.

Until the next day.

Most the school wears red. They whisper excitedly and glare at Alya as she walks. She finds the class split into two sides. Close to the window, Marc and Nathaniel are happily chatting. Kim and Nino are arm wrestling. Chloé and Sabrina are pampering a shy Juleka, who looks she’s been crying. Chloé braids her hair while Sabrina paints her nails. They’re all wearing red. Clothes, accessory, jewelry... all red.

The rest of the class is cowering in the corner, away from the group in red.

“What’s going on?!” She demands of Max.

“W-well, statistics show that Marinette is already the most popular girl in school. It’s very likely that she has some sort of social power over the students and is exercising it in response to your... insult.” Max was careful with his words.

“So we just have to tell Marinette to knock it off, right? I’m sure she’ll listen to us! We’re her friends.” Adrien tried to encourage. Alya was the only one who nodded. The rest couldn’t even look at him.

Marinette came in, dressed entirely in red and black. She was gorgeous, and ruby red ribbons lined her arms. Next to her was Luka, dressed in leather, a perfect mix of blue and red. He was chatting with her happily, both looking like they were enjoying just being next to each other. As they reached the door, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. 

Alya’s jaw dropped and Adrien’s heart broke. 

“Be careful getting home, okay? I’ll keep you updated.” She whispered to him sweetly. They nuzzled each other one last time before the boy left. 

Marinette looked at the class, and clapped happily. “You all know what time it is!~ Or most of you, anyway. I don’t really want to explain it to the new kids.” She sauntered over to the people wearing red. “Chloé? Do you want to do it?” She asked. 

Chloé grinned wickedly. “My pleasure. Listen up, idiots, because I’m only saying this once. Me and Marinette own this school. I have the teachers in my wallet, and Marinette has the undying loyalty of the students. Of course, being supreme rulers gets boring, so we’ve been playing a little game this year. We made up roles for ourselves and most of our court, and we have to follow them to the end of the year! Whoever fools the most new kids wins. Unfortunately, Mari wins early. We didn’t expect some psycho to come here and start shit. Nor did I think that my childhood friend was that much of a coward. And we couldn’t have counted on some attack dog tabloid writer storming her way in. So... the act’s over. We’ve ditched our roles, and it’s time to play our most favorite game!” 

Rose sniffled. 

“I warned you, Rose.” Juleka said quietly. “I warned you that this would happen. Remember what you called me in response?” She sighed. “Guess we’ve all been hiding our true selves.” 

Marinette frowned, and hugged Juleka to her. “It’s okay. I know it’s hard. You can sit this game out if you want! I’ll enact your revenge for you.” She offered in a soft voice. 

“No... she hurt you. That’s more important. Besides... I want to do it myself.” Juleka breathes, determined. 

“Mari—“ Adrien tried to speak up, but Marinette held out her hand. 

“Did I say you could speak? I didn’t think so. Ugh. You get on my nerves, Agreste. You’re a spineless worm. I’d feel bad for Kagami if she wasn’t also in on this. Let me spell it out, brainless. I’m not nice. I’m not sweet. Not to people like you, anyway. Respect is something you earn, and you’ve given me no reason as to why I should respect you. Everything you thought you knew about the people before you is a lie. A persona. But now we’ve shed them so we can play the royalty game! I mean... this is who you wanted me to be, right?” She fluttered her eyelashes in mock innocence. 

“A cruel bully, worse than Chloé, though I don’t know about the selfish part. I mean, what do you three have that I would ever want?” She walks over to Adrien and Alya, smiling sickly-sweet. “I have a family who loves me for who I am, who doesn’t control me like a puppet.” She bared her teeth at Adrien. “I have friends who support me, and don’t constantly rush into things and ruin everything for everyone.” She giggles at Alya’s paling face. “And I have all the connections I need to ensure that you three won’t be able to take a step without scrutiny from everyone in Paris. With that said, let’s get playing!” Out of her bag, she took out several white ribbons, and threw them to Alya. 

“Here’s the rules: We assign each of our friends a classic chess role. We’re the Kings. I would have made Lila the King, but she’s... busy.” Marinette trailed off. 

“Handling lawsuits, I’m sure.” Nino muttered, making everyone in red laugh. 

“Alright! Chloé, you’re my Queen as usual. Here’s your ribbons.” Marinette giggled, and the two exchanged friendly greeting kisses before Marinette moved on. Chloé tied one red ribbon around her ponytail into a pretty bow. 

“Juleka. You, of course, are my personal bishop.” Marinette kissed Juleka’s cheek before tying the ribbon in her hair like a headband. Juleka gave a small but happy smile, touching foreheads with Marinette briefly. 

“Sabrina. You are my personal bishop, obviously.” Chloé was more upbeat and giggly than usual, though maybe this is who she really was, without pretending. Sabrina’s bow was tied like a headband, like Juleka. 

“Nino is my personal knight, as he always is!” Marinette sing-songed, and Nino smiled and chuckled as he obediently allowed her to tie a red ribbon around his neck. 

“Nathaniel, you’re my personal knight! Want me to tie it, or do you got it?” Chloé asked, with care in her voice. 

“You can tie it, it’s alright.” Nathaniel said pleasantly, smiling at her like an old friend as she tied the ribbon in the same fashion as Marinette did for Nino. 

“Last but certainly not least... Kim!” Marinette announced him like a sports star, and he beat on his chest in excitement. “My personal rook!”

Kim grinned and bent down so Marinette could tie his ribbon around his head like a martial arts headband. The bow for him was in the back. 

“Marc, I know this is your first time being involved with this. Can you handle being my rook?” Chloé was genuinely concerned. 

In response, Marc smiled bashfully and leaned towards her, offering his head for her to tie the ribbon on the same way as Kim’s. 

“And with that, our team is complete! We of course have pawns, too, but we won’t tell you where. Better organize your team quickly!! The rules are simple and quick: Whoever destroys the other team first wins. 

Alya searched her classmates eyes. At least in Nino or Juleka’s eyes she expected regret or fear. But she saw cold determination and delight. 

“One more thing.” Marinette offered a ribbon each in her hands to Alya and Adrien. “This is your last chance to surrender. I like to think everyone has a bit of good in them. So I’ll give you a last chance to not be destroyed.” 

Adrien was hesitating, slowly reaching towards the ribbon. The rest of the class was nodding profusely, begging silently for them to surrender. 

“I’ll never surrender to a bully like you!” Alya shouted, rushing ahead once again. 

The rest of her part of the class looked at her in horror. 

Juleka hid a snort behind her hand, but Kim was less polite. 

Marinette smiled, amused. “Alright. Let the games begin. By the way, I forgot to say.” She returned to her seat in the back, and Nino sat next to her. In front of her was Chloé and Sabrina, and in front of them was Juleka and Nathaniel. Kim way in front by himself, relaxed. Marc waved bye and left to his own classroom. Once everyone was situated, she smiled wide. 

“There’s a traitor among you.” 

The remaining class looked at each other in surprise. 

“She’s bluffing!” Claimed Alya, though she severely lacked evidence. 

In the crowd of those fallen from grace, someone tugged her shirt subtly lower, hiding the ruby red ribbon tied around her waist.


	18. Day 18: HP Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine puts her foot down. A mysterious uncle comes to help Marinette learn to be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Transfer
> 
> Ah yes, my first fandom to write salt for and my current fandom to write salt for!

“We can’t let this keep happening.” Sabine said sternly, watching as her daughter stared into space. She was barely there anymore. Faint. Sabine feared for her little girl, feared for what she might do to herself.

“You’re right, dear, but where could she go? Her whole life is here!” Tom reminded in hushed tones.

“Her whole life is killing her! I want to get her out of here, out of this city, out of this country!! I want to get her far away from these... these—“

Tom winced at his wife’s slew of Mandarin swears. “You’re definitely right. But who could she go to? She can’t speak Chinese, can’t speak Italian, so we’re down a lot of options!”

Sabine sighed. She rubbed her temples in frustration. Then an idea came to her. “Tom, do you remember Harry? Your cousin‘sbrother-in-law?”

“How could I forget? Marinette loves him to pieces!” Realization dawned on Tom. “Oh... this is why you’re the thinker. Marinette can speak English pretty decently, and even if she needs help, Harry is fluent in French!!”

“Yes!! And he’s a teacher!! It’s possibly that he could get her transferred to the boarding school he works at! And even if not, he can homeschool her!” Sabine said excitedly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We need to call him.”

—

“Marinette?” Sabine asked gently.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, still and silent. She didn’t seem like she was really there on a mental level. It broke the parents’ hearts.

“Marinette, we have a surprise!” Tom tried.

Marinette turned to look at them, her face blank and empty.

Taking this as a good sign, Tom looked to the man standing proud nearby with a smart coat and a sticker-covered trunk. He pushed up his wire glasses, and slid a wand out of his sleeve, at the ready.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. Marinette’s ‘Uncle’ Harry was a magician on the side, able to perform wonderful feats of whimsy. It had always worked to make their daughter smile before.

Harry walked into the room and waved his wand, making a shower of sparkles and dancing lights. Another wave cleaned up her messy room and spun her chair around dizzily.

Marinette looked aware, then surprised, then delighted, as she stood up and ran at the man. “Uncle Harry! You’re here!”

—

Marinette never felt safer than she did now, in her Uncle’s arms. Uncle Harry was her favorite relative, even if he wasn’t technically her uncle. He was wonderful, and magical, and his encouragement and stories had gotten her through tough times. She often used his stories to base her own actions, thinking of how it might be similar, how she could react better to it than he did. And other times she would face a difficult situation and ask what her uncle would do in it. 

He’d been her greatest supporter, and he’d made her believe as a child that magic was everywhere. Maybe a few years ago she had reasoned that he was good at slight of hand, but... well. She hadn’t seen him since before she became Ladybug. She wasn’t sure what to think of his magic. But she knew that she loved him, and he loved her. And that’s what she needed right now. 

“If you’re this excited to see me, what I’m going to tell you next will blow your socks off, my little lovebug.” Harry chuckled, easily hefting the preteen onto his hip like she was a toddler and holding her close. He pulled up his pants legs to reveal his mismatched socks (in Dobby’s honor), just for fun. 

“You’re comin’ with me back to Scotland! I pulled a string or ninety, dropped some names, and you’re now a very special student of my school, under my supervision.” He told her happily. 

Marinette was shellshocked. Then, to everyone’s horror, she started to sob. “I-I-I-I caaaaan’t!!” She cried into his arms.

Harry quickly tried to soothe her, and looked to her parents. He mouthed ‘let me handle this’ and they nodded, closing the door. 

Harry cast a silencing spell on the door and exits, preventing whatever might be said in this room from leaving it. “Lovebug, what’s wrong? Why can’t you come?” 

Marinette just sobbed harder. “I can’t tell you! I’m not allowed!” She wailed. 

Harry grit his teeth, and cast a few simple diagnostic spells. Thank you Malfoy, you’re a lifesaver. Because while there were no compulsions or unbreakable vows on his little girl, there was other magic, in her earrings. Harry growled. “Alright, you little pest. I know you’re there. Stop hiding.” He spit angrily. 

Marinette froze. And then Tikki peeked over her pillow, looking shocked. 

“You... you know I’m here?” She asked in a small voice. 

“Yes. And you better give me a good reason not to break those earrings and send you back where came.” Harry threatened. 

“NO! You can’t, Uncle Harry! She hasn’t done anything!!” Marinette begged. 

“Lovebug, this is a very dangerous magical creature. They don’t understand humans and how they’re supposed to work. I’ve heard of ones with good intentions, but I’ve also heard of ones that cause hell to the people they bond with. They’re called Bonders. Where did you get it from?” Harry said, looking scared but stern. 

Tikki shrunk. “I’m sorry for what some of my species have done, but I’d never hurt Marinette on purpose! I want good things for her! But I... my power isn’t strong enough. Not while she’s so young.” 

“Why are you with her, then? If you’re as benevolent as you say, then you should know why child soldiers are a bad idea.” Harry knew this fact well. Too well. 

“It wasn’t my choice.” Tikki said solemnly. 

Harry’s eyes softened. “You belong to an Order, don’t you? You’re not free. Are you bound to the Guardian? Or can you leave?” 

“Not this one. He wasn’t properly trained. But we... we can’t. Because a Bonded is using a Bonder for evil.” Tikki told him. “This is an unfamiliar place to me. I didn’t know where any wizards were, or anyone I could trust to help. I... don’t exactly have unlimited mobility...”

Harry nodded again. “Right. I understand. But there’s no need to worry. You know why? Because my Dad is the best damn magical creatures caretaker in the world, and I have a lot of friends in a lot of places. This Bonder will be dealt with swiftly. In the meantime, I’ll rescue the rest of you, and you can have a good life with my Da.” 

“But... the akumas can turn you into villains! With your emotions!” Marinette protested. 

“Heh. I’d like to see them try. Really lovebug, don’t worry. We’ve got spells for this. Not the first time the magical creature recon squad has dealt with mind controllers. But let me ask you, both of you.” He took Marinette’s face into his rough, scarred hands. 

“Do you want to be here? Don’t worry about responsibilities, or what’s expected. What do _you_ want?” He asked sternly. 

Marinette’s eyes leaked tears. “No. I don’t want to be here.” She whimpered. Harry let her hole up in her arms. 

— 

“So you really are a magician? Like, with real magic?” Marinette was asking question after question as they piled pretty much everything she owned into a trunk so spacious on the inside that she could live in it if she had to. It was split into several rooms and compartments, and Harry was levitating her plants carefully into one meant to hold and care for plants. 

“Technically, the term is wizard for male, witch for female, and wix for other. But yes. And you’re likely a witch yourself. It’s in your blood, thanks to your many greats grandfather. You’ve shown signs of having it. Which is good, because it’ll be easier to excuse you living in the school with me.” 

“Is it... a wizard school?” Marinette asked. 

“Correct, my little lovebug. Though they teach basic skills as well. That was ensured by me. Don’t worry, though. There are plenty of good people there. My Da, for one. He’s so excited to meet you. Almost as excited as he is to get a whole box of Bonders.” Harry smiled. They finished with the plants, and started loading up her fashion things. 

“The Kwamis... er, Bonders. They’ll be okay, right? I really, really love them, and I want them to be okay,” Marinette asked worriedly. 

“Of course! They’ll live a life full of leisure. Hagrid will be able to create a homunculus to wear their jewelry, and they’ll get to roam freely. Like the ghosts.” Harry said casually. 

“Ghosts?!” Marinette squeaked. 

“Oh, right.” Harry chuckled sheepishly. “There’s a lot to fill you in on, but we’ll get through it. Now, for ghosts...” 

— 

“She transferred?!” Alya yelled in shock. 

“Where?!” Nino looked heartbroken. 

“I don’t know the name of the school, but she’s transferred to a boarding school in Scotland. Her relative is a teacher there, who will be acting as a caretaker. She’ll be in perfectly fine hands.” Bustier said patronizingly. 

“Oh no! This must be because of m—“ Lila’s pity party was interrupted. 

“SHUT UP!” Adrien and Alya screamed at her.

“Don’t you realize what’s going on?! Marinette’s parents decided this!! Not her!!” Rose looked nearly in tears. 

“They said that she was so exhausted that they were afraid she would self harm...” Juleka whispered, horrified. 

“We’re banned from the bakery! Her phone number doesn’t work! We’ll never see her again!!” Kim panicked. 

“But why would all of this happen?!” Nathaniel asked worriedly. “Everyone knows Lila is lying!” 

The class went silent. 

“SHE’S LYING?!” 

“YOU DIDN’T KNOW!?” 

“Guys, it’s not that big of a deal!” Adrien tried to placate. 

The whole class looked at him in horror. 

“YOU KNEW?!” 

— 

“So Defense against the Dark Arts is what I teach, but it’s really defense against offensive attacks in general. It’s very good to know this stuff, you know. There’s lots of other classes, too, but you’re only... a third year? Probably. So you’ll only have core classes and a few electives.” Harry was explaining as they walked through Diagon Alley to the bank. 

Marinette nodded eagerly. “Right. What about the house stuff?” 

“Houses, of course. You get them assigned at the start of the year. You can get reassigned at the start of the next year, if you like. Each House has a teacher as their Head. I’m not the Head of any of them, of course. I treat all the dorm houses equally.” They arrived at the bank, and walked up to the teller. 

The goblins were strange looking, but Marinette smiled politely and waved. The goblin looked surprised, and Harry laughed. 

“Morning, Steeltrap. May your fortune grow ever greater.” Said the teacher with a bow. “This is my niece, Marinette. Haven’t had the chance to teach her goblin customs, but as you see, she’s polite enough to survive it for now.” 

The goblin bowed in turn, smiling. “Good morning, Master Potter. May your fortune grow ever greater. And a good morning to you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. May your fortune grow ever greater.” 

Marinette startled at her name, and Steeltrap winked, which made her giggle a little. 

“Goblins are a little less bound to the world than we are, lovebug. Don’t be surprised if they know things they shouldn’t.” Harry advised her with a smile. 

“Indeed. And yes, I can see you, Kwami of Creation. I assume you want to set up an allowance vault for your little charge, Mister Potter?” The goblin asked, flipping through a book. 

“That’s right. 1000 Galleons to start, refill to 1000 at the 1st of every month.” Harry informed.

Marinette’s eyes were wide as she tried to do the math in her head, converting it first to pounds like Harry told her and then to Euros. That was... a lot of money. 

“Hmm... and if you could get me an audit of all the magical artifacts and books I have in my vault, I’d be very grateful. Preferably only the ones that would not cause my little lovebug to suffer or cause others to suffer.” He added. 

“Of course. Now, forgive me if I am out of line, but may I suggest... the cloak?” 

Harry froze. He seemed to be seeing something else than what was in front of him. A flashback. Marinette knew he had them, but she still worried for him. 

Suddenly, he came back to himself. “... Yes. The cloak would be perfect.” 

— 

“So you’ve officially adopted a child this time, hm?” A dry, sarcastic voice was coming through Uncle Harry’s pendant, but Marinette wasn’t paying much attention, because she was in a pet shop, and there were so many creatures!! 

She took off, like a kid in a candy store, looking at all of them. 

“Well, I would have adopted her anyway if she ended up showing significant magic by fifteen. This is just speeding up the process.” Harry excused himself. 

“And she reminds you of yourself.” The voice chuckled. 

“Yes, and she reminds me of myself.” Harry sighed in defeat. “You’re lucky you’re my primary Healer or I wouldn’t tell you these things.” 

“Me being your Healer has nothing to do with you telling me these things and you know it.” 

“Shut your pretty face.” Harry’s face was burning red, and the voice only laughed. “I expect you in my teacher’s flat tonight, you know. She needs to meet you.” 

“Won’t she meet me on her official tour?” 

“Well, yes, but... Well.” Harry cleared his throat. “I want her to have a more personal introduction to you. You’re... important to me, Malfoy.” He mumbled. 

The voice was silent, but Harry knew he was smiling. “You’re important to me as well, Potter. I promise to be gentle with Harry Potter the Sequel.” Draco laughed as he hung up, leaving Harry red-faced and simultaneously fuming and swooning, as he usually did. 

“Uncle Harry! Look!” Harry looked up, and groaned. 

Wrapped around her shoulders and body was a massive reticulated python, who was very content and pleased with the gentle girl. Harry sighed. 

“Do not hurt my girl.” He hissed in the speak of snakes. The python chuckled in response. 

“Of course not, Speaker. I want her to be my own hatchling.” 

Marinette looked at him with awe. “You can talk to snakes?!” She whispered in awe, thankfully. 

“There are a lot of things I can do that you don’t know about.” Harry dismissed. “But the snake is coming out of your own allowance.” He grinned wickedly. 

“Aww...” Marinette pouted. But Harry knew that she really didn’t mind. He was more happy to see the light back in her eyes. 

— 

Many misadventures later, Harry wasflooing into his teacher’s flat. He waited patiently for Marinette, not wanting an incident like his own first attempt at flooing. 

But she stumbled through, and grinned up at him even with soot all over her. He easily spelled it off her. 

“Nice of you to show up, Potter.” Harry felt his face heat again. Sitting at the table already was Draco, his hair in a long (lovely) ponytail, and his green (gorgeous) eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Marinette looked between the two of them with dawning realization, and Harry decided to move things along. Next to Malfoy sat Kreacher, who was looking at Marinette like she was a precious treasure. Marinette recognized him, though. 

“Kreacher! You’re here too?! Are you a wizard like Uncle Harry?!” She asked excitedly. 

“Err...” Harry interjected, regretting his decision of many years past to tell Marinette that Kreacher was simply a normal human with a genetic condition. “About that...” 

Draco broke out in laughter. 

“Marinette, first things first, meet my... friend, Draco Malfoy. He’s the Mediwitch here, and he’s very important to me.” Harry introduced. 

“In other words, this oaf constantly invents injuries so he has an excuse to see me.” Draco grinned. Marinette only giggled, furthering Harry’s embarrassment. 

“You better be glad you’re pretty.” He grumbled. “Now, let’s get some more things explained over dinner.” Harry smiled at Marinette. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.”

Marinette smiled, thinking of the freed kwamis and Hawkmoth taken down by squads of wizards and simply being gone from the stress of Paris. “I know.”


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m disappointed in you.”
> 
> Warning for abusive relationships (not the main couple), cheating, and some very minor suggestive content. Marinette is 18 here, Luka is 19.
> 
> Evil Lukanette? Evil Lukanette.

“I’m disappointed in you.”

The first time Marinette heard those words from Adrien, it made her cry. The second did as well. But she started to get used to it. As messed up as that was. Their relationship was toxic. And she knew it. He used her feelings to keep her under control. Baiting her into silence with promises that would never be filled. ‘We’ll go on a date if you keep quiet about Lila today.’ He would say. But even if she did that, he’d say it didn’t count, because she glared at Lila too much.

She kept running and running... but he kept moving the finish line back further. She knew she would never reach it. But what else could she do? She had no friends, no options, and no one would believe her if she told them.

And it wasn’t just him that treated her like this. Everyone around her pressured her to be their precious, perfect little girl. There were consequences if she didn’t obey.

They were always disappointed, somehow. Tikki tried to reassure her, but there was only so much the little god could do. Not to mention the sheer pain of holding back the sheer power that being Ladybug gave her. Tikki warned her it was dangerous. She couldn’t let it out. Tikki couldn’t convince her to not be terrified of herself. Plus... not even the little god understood this kind of pain, as far disconnected from humans as she was.

Then she met someone who did understand.

His name was Luka. He didn’t have a last name anymore. Not since he was disowned years ago. He was nineteen, but he had to drop out of school in senior year because he could no longer pay for it. He had come to Paris to find work as a musician. And he was amazing.

He sat in a smoky café and strummed his guitar. And it was like she was hearing music for the first time. Like everything she heard before wasn’t true music, just a poor imitation. She sat at the table closest to him, and simply listened.

It was familiar, in such a scary but wonderful way. She felt like she should be frightened of how much his music affected her, of how much it captured her. But the aching nostalgia told her that this was how it was meant to be.

The boy looked at her, their eyes met, and Marinette felt like everything in her life suddenly had purpose. That he was her purpose.

He looked at her with such longing. And she stayed until his shift was over. He sat with her, and he asked if he knew her.

“I feel like I do. But I’ve never seen you.” She gripped her coffee cup, feeling a draw to him, like magnets.

“I feel the same. It’s like I’ve known you forever, right?” He smiled, and Marinette melted. She’d never felt like this, even with Adrien.

They talked for hours upon hours, losing track of time, lost in each other. Luka walked her home, and it made Marinette’s heart sing more. Adrien never walked her home. He never listened so intensely, responded so fully, like he really cared what she was talking about. Luka let her lead, let her decide what she wanted.

She wanted him.

But it wasn’t meant to be. Because her parents saw her come home late, and forbid her from seeing him again. She was punished. 

(But they’d exchanged phone numbers, and no one noticed a snake-like hero leaping over buildings to a balcony.) 

They only got closer, even though they knew they couldn’t, shouldn’t. But they only fell deeper into each other with every second they were together. Marinette wanted all of him, wanted to give him all of her. The barely-there pecks of Adrien didn’t count. Luka’s chapped lips on hers, tongue exploring her mouth, mumbling praises and confessions to her in between... that was her true first kiss.

It was destiny. The kwamis knew it. These two could destroy the town if they were pushed far enough. A snake and a ladybug were a dangerous combination, a mixture of creation and destiny. And destined it was, because their fate pulled them together, tangling them until they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. They were one. Two bodies moving in harmony, two hearts beating in sync. A cataclysmic love that could not be stopped. 

“I’m disappointed in you.” Said everyone once they found out about Marinette’s infidelity. But Marinette no longer cared. Eve had abandoned the garden, because it did not nourish her. Eve abandoned Adam, because he did not love her.

The snake offered nourishing love, and freedom, a chance to build a new world anew. And Eve took it with no regrets. 

Marinette escaped through the balcony several times. Her parents didn’t notice how each day, more things disappeared from her room. First her mannequins, then all her fabrics, then most her clothes, then all her plants. By the time they realized what was happening, her room was barren, her soft sheets and pillows the last thing to go. The wallpaper and the bigger pieces of furniture were the only things she couldn’t take, the only things left behind. The only evidence her parents had to show that she ever existed. 

On a small houseboat, cozy and warm, the destined couple plotted. A tale as old as time, a consequence of humans’ selfishness. This was the city’s punishment, as it always was. Tikki and Sass looked at each other with sadness, but they dared not stop what they knew what was coming. 

“You could make all of them regret it, you know. Your power is unmatched, my melody.” A whisper in the night, between two people holding each other as close as they could. They were both a little scared, a little unprepared... but they were sure. Sure as the sun would rise. 

They would make the world better. And they would eliminate all who wanted to hurt it. 

The unmatched power of creation was unleashed. The trimmed trees and tamed grass of parks was the city’s downfall, as nature retook its land. People who had proved themselves rose to the tops of the trees, woven into the tallest buildings, into a city grown just for them. It was full of food and fresh water, with comfy beds and chairs of moss and wool. Friendly animals, summoned by the snake, protected them and would go into the depths of the jungle upon request, bringing things they had been forced to leave. The buildings provided them with electricity plumbing and other things that modern humans required. They lived happily, but they were still scared. Unsure.

Nadja and Manon were two that were brought to this city. They saw who was absent, and they mourned. Not for the terrible people left below, but for the girl pushed too far. 

Chloé Bourgeois rose to the top, without her mother or father or childhood friend, only her butler and Adrien’s bodyguard with her. She screamed to the skies in grief, for the loss of her family, but in thankfulness for being chosen to live in peace. She cried for what she could not have ever fixed. For who she could never change. 

In the depths of the jungle, it was a dangerous, horrible place. Any fruit that grew was small and sour. Animals prowled, looking for the fallen citizens. The most corrupt. The ones who had hurt the most people. The ones who did not regret their actions, and likely never would without the threat of death. 

Not even a Miraculous could save Adrien from being captured. He was stripped of his ring, and brought before the King and Queen. They faced him, with hands interlinked, though their bodies turned slightly to each other. Like they could barely stand to not be closer, to not embrace each other completely. 

Marinette looks at Adrien, with pure disdain. Luka doesn’t bother to look at his soulmate’s ex-boyfriend, instead turning to her and mouthing kisses along her jawline. Marinette’s gaze stays on Adrien, her hate burning him to the core. 

“I’m disappointed in you.”


	20. Day 20: HBIC 2, electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Enemies

“They’re bluffing. Of course they’re bluffing!” Alya kept saying this, over and over. Even as the white ribbons were pressed into their hands. Even as they stopped talking to Alya. Even as _everyone_ stopped talking to Alya.

Adrien had to take matters into his own hands. He elected himself queen, and made Rose his bishop, Max his knight, and Ivan his rook.

Alix volunteered to be Alya’s knight, and Mylene her bishop. Unfortunately, they didn’t have enough people, so Alya went rookless.

Adrien felt bad, of course... but the other option, of risking ignoring it, or risking his secrets coming out... that was worse. If they were enemies now, well... so be it.

—

Kagami was in on the fact that Adrien was going to be destroyed. Completely on board with it, actually. Adrien had disrespected her one time too many times, and Marinette proved a better friend than he could ever be. But what was more interesting to her was seeing how she and her true friends, her ‘court’, changed after they stopped putting on a mask.

Marinette was still an amazing friend, but she was not unsure. She wasn’t clumsy at all, wasn’t always bumbling over words, didn’t get flustered easily.

She was confident, in herself and those she cared for. She was assured in herself and had high self esteem, knowing she was talented, but was still modest enough to give thanks when she was praised. She was more even tempered, less manic. She smiled with mischief and tended to subtly make jabs at the people she disliked. It was... strangely attractive. Kagami found herself liking Marinette more than she already did.

She hoped the offer for a polyamory was still on the table...

—

Luka would do anything to make his girls happy. They knew it, too. That if they didn’t stop him, he’d bend over backwards to see them smile. They told him they could handle it, though, and he trusted them. And things seemed to be better. They stopped the persona game, and as beautiful as Marinette was while acting as her bumbling sweetheart role, he first fell in love with the beautiful, confident melody that steadily marched through his heart. She was a Queen, and he’d be whatever she wanted of him. Even if he was just the silly fool who made her laugh.

Juleka was back to normal was well, and that made Luka very happy to see. He knew that she had been overexerting herself to keep up the shy and insecure act. Being social was hard enough on her, as she pretended to be normal, but now she had to act even in her downtime. She let herself go, now, acting naturally. Not a shrinking violet, but just a shade-loving bloom; subtle and sweet, with no need for theatrics.

It was a good thing not many people noticed her in her persona, though. Because they sure didn’t now that she was back to normal. And that was perfect for her.

Especially now that the battle had really begun. 

—

Chloé was happy to be back to herself. Being a brat was suuuuper hard!! Especially being mean to Sabrina... but it was over now!! She fooled everyone, and totally came in second place! Of course, she had bigger fish to fry. 

The Ladyblogger didn’t want to participate, and Adrien kept trying to do things the underhanded way. Setting traps, having people follow them, even trying to sneak into her room. But she was smarter than that. He should have known not to pick a fight against her. Well, she warned him!~ 

And she had plenty of evidence. It was too dangerous to take out the Queen, right now, though. So as the bishops moved to the edges of the board, the Queen advanced. 

— 

Mylene and Ivan were expelled. As it turned out, they had been messing with things they shouldn’t have in order to try and help the environment. But possession of that sort of stuff was illegal, no matter what you planned to use it for. 

Sabrina smiled at the news, and Chloé buffed her nails innocently. If anyone suspected them, they didn’t say anything. Alya tried to pick a fight, but she couldn’t actually advance on them. They protected each other, and there was no way to defeat one without exposing yourself to the other. And she was the King: If she fell apart, everyone would follow. 

So Alya tried a different method of attack. 

— 

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes at the Ladyblog’s newest article, calling them ‘dangerous manipulators’ and ‘cruel bullies.’ She was laying with Luka in his bed, with him spooning her, humming a soft and soothing melody in her ear. It was distracting in the best way. But there were other things to worry about. 

Most people on the site were angry about school drama being aired on a site that was supposed to be about the superheroes of Paris. Only a few were fooled. 

“Juleka, darling?” Marinette looked up from her phone to where the goth sat on her own bed, with a laptop and coffee. 

“Already about to leak all her files. There’s quite a lot here. The full video showing that the Oblivio picture was taken without permission, various videos of Alya purposefully endangering herself or purposefully getting captured by an akuma to get a good shot, and, best of all, even a deleted video in the trash where Alya tried to force an interview on Ladybug when it turned out that she was trying to tell Alya that she could not be a superhero again because of her actions as a civilian. The things Alya said to the hero afterwards are not something to be repeated.” Juleka chuckled into her hand. 

“You think as such an amazing reporter she’d have better security, and yet, not at all. Oh well, it’s her loss. Let’s leak this stuff.” Juleka smiled sweetly, and pressed a button. 

— 

Alya got over a dozen lawsuits before the day was over. She was pulled out of school by some very angry parents. That’s what’s happen when you don’t look out for a check from a bishop. Juleka looked particularly pleased when Jagged Stone came by and fawned over Marinette and herself while his lawyer served Alya. 

The game should have been over then... but Adrien had elected himself King. 

An illegal move. But if he wasn’t playing by the rules... 

Why did they have to? 

— 

Rose tried her best. She really did. But she came face to face with two Knights when she foolishly tried to Check the King. Nino and Nathaniel, who seemed so kind, were cold to her as she cried and sobbed at the feet of a Royal emissary who had found out about her intentions to marry into Royalty. Nathaniel’s face could not be read, showing no sign of caring. Nino smirked. 

Max tried to sneak into enemy territory to plan his attack. But he was never good at being sneaky. He was first chased out and reported by Kim. His reputation was already damaged. But an anonymous tape submitted by a quiet but sweet Rook showed Max as he snuck into the school and edited his abysmal grades to be impossibly perfect. 

Only two remained. Adrien was so focused on protecting himself that he’d lost all his allies. He wouldn’t allow any of them to get close enough to finally capture him. But he once again disregarded the people on his own team. That selfishness was his downfall. Alix had gotten tired of pretending to be one of them. A very concerned M. Kubdel contacted Gabriel Agreste about the damning phone calls that his daughter had found on his phone when he dropped it. The phone calls that showed that Adrien ruined his cousin, Félix’s reputation by pretending to be him, so he could take what he wanted with no consequences. Félix had grown into a bitter young man with the crimes on his back, but could not even succeed in revenge. He was mourning his father, but Adrien didn’t care. 

But now everyone cared. The evidence had been made public, and a worldwide outrage started. # JusticeForFelix trended for several months, until Gabriel caved. Adrien was pulled out of school. No one was sure what became of him. 

Especially since Marinette had slipped the ring off his hand weeks prior. 

All they knew that was Hawkmoth had a new willing akuma. But they were ready to beat him, as they always were. 


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No, you listen to ME.”
> 
> Forget Marinette and Adrien, #LetJaggedSayFuck

Caline took in a deep breath as she stepped into the hotel. She knew this was a risk, but she had to make sure that Marinette didn’t make this horrible mistake!

She went straight up to Jagged Stone’s room, knocking on the door.

“Mari! You’re—“ Jagged’s face greeted her, souring instantly. “You’re not Mari! Who are you?”

“I’m Caline Bustier, Marinette’s teacher. I came to speak on behalf of her.” Caline introduced herself politely, holding out her hand for a handshake. Jagged didn’t take it.

“Wait, Mari sent you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no! I came on her behalf. She’s a child, you know. She doesn’t know anything about responsibility. She can’t truly speak about these things.” Caline laughed.

Jagged, joined by his manager, did not look amused. Jagged looked like he wanted to yell at her, but Penny had a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m here to talk about you offering Marinette a full time job as your designer, of course. While going on tours and helping you might sound grand to a child, Marinette is just that: a child! She can’t handle that sort of responsibility! I should know. She’s recently been neglecting her duties as class representative, and neglecting her friends as well. She’s making them pay for gifts and treats, and she isn’t taking any requests for outfits! This has been going on for a while, and I’ve been considering punishing her, which is why I can’t let you get in the way of this by whisking her off to a job she’ll be totally unprepared for. So on Marinette’s behalf, she will not be taking the job until she can show true responsibility.”

_”Excuse me?”_

Standing behind them is an absolutely furious Luka Couffaine and his girlfriend, Marinette herself, who is near tears. Looks like Caline didn’t get the full message of the offer.

“She’s not ‘neglecting’ any duties!! You forced that stuff onto her!! Those aren’t the duties of class rep!! Not to mention that she’s not even class representative anymore! She resigned officially but you kept trying to force duties onto her! And the people who keep demanding these things from her aren’t her friends! They believe a liar, and they keep trying to force Marinette to ‘make up’ for things she’s never done!!” Luka screamed at her. Marinette hugged him tightly, and he started to calm, breathing hard. Penny gently guided them past Bustier and into the room. As she did, she nodded at Jagged.

Jagged stepped forward, looking ready to murder the teacher.

“Mister Stone, I know you’re disappointed—“ Bustier tried to save face. “But please listen to me—“

“No, you listen to ME, you, you—“

Penny and Luka both slapped their hands over Marinette’s ears.

**“You slimy fucking bitch!”**

Caline blanched at his words, but he was far from finished. 

“I’ve heard about you and soggy wet napkin of a personality but I didn’t think you were this fucking bad! You’re a fucking dumbass! Completely braindead! If you took your fucking head out of your flat ass for two goddamn seconds you’d see hoe stupid those fucking ‘duties’ are and you’d look into it! Then you’d see she’s already been hired as my designer, you stupid crusty bitch! The only thing offered is her going full time! Not to mention how fucking stupid you are for thinking I would take advantage of Marinette and not work it out with her parents beforehand! Everything has been settled for fucking months, and you come into MY fucking room and disrespect MY favorite niece! I ought to sue you for attempted slander, but you’re probably so broke from all the stupid pills you’re taking that it wouldn’t be fucking worth it!!” 

Luka’s mouth was hanging open. Penny looked like she’d heard this many times before. 

“Get the fuck out and hope to whatever shit god you believe in that the majority of your shitstain of a homeroom class isn’t blacklisted from every goddamn event in Paris!!” Jagged slammed the door in her face. 

Luka and Marinette glanced at each other. Marinette’s tears had long since dried. 

“So... wanna order pizza while we go over the final documents?” Luka suggested. Jagged perked up a little at that, and Penny was already dialing the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I had to up the rating because I let Jagged say fuck.


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blackmail

Honestly, Marinette didn’t get why being illegitimate was such a big deal with rich people. Especially because it happened so often. You would think that they’d get used to it.

And yet, here was Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor, begging on her knees for Marinette not to tell anyone what she’d overheard.

It was an accident, of course. Marinette had been visiting Audrey to show her latest designs, as requested by the Style Queen, and accidentally walked in on something. Andre was standing with a gaunt, skinny man with nearly white hair and vivid blue eyes. He was tall and willowy, but his eyes were laced with laugh lines. He was standing next to Chloé, who was hugging him tightly. He pet her hair with the tenderness of a parent. Andre looked at him with barely reserved kindness and fondness. And if that wasn’t obvious enough, Audrey was very loudly complaining about having to allot time for this ‘professor of whatever’ to come and see ‘Clover’.

“Just because he birthed a kid doesn’t mean he has to be around it every second! Ridiculous!”

That’s when they noticed Marinette had just come in, and was standing with the door half open, frozen. Then she fled. Marinette didn’t think much of it, besides it being suuuper awkward, but Chloé cornered her after school... and now she was begging.

“Please don’t tell anyone!! I’ll do whatever you want, but you can’t say anything about what you saw!! Please?!” She asked tearfully.

“About Audrey not being your biological mom?” Marinette questioned, confused.

Chloé flinched.

“Don’t say it so loud! If anyone finds out that I’m illegitimate, my dad will lose all his credibility! I’ll do anything!” Chloé whispered frantically.

Marinette paused. She was going to say yes anyway, but... if Chloé was offering...

“Ok. I won’t tell. But you have to start being nicer to everyone.”

Chloé recoiled. “Be nice?! Ridiculous!! Why would I do that?!”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Marinette challenged.

Chloé tried to fire back, but the fight slowly drained out of her as her worldview crumbled.

“Ok. I’ll try. Just... don’t tell anyone. This is the first time I’ve gotten to meet properly with my Papa in years. If anyone finds out, I might never see him again.” Chloé finally relented.

Marinette felt a twinge of guilt, for basically blackmailing her, but maybe this was the push Chloé needed.

“If you need help on knowing how to be nice, you can always talk to me, you know.” Marinette offered.

Chloé looked suspicious, and Marinette amended: “I’m not insulting you!! I know some people just don’t have good role models and mimic their guardians, and it’s ok if you don’t know!” She started to ramble. “I just... I’m not gonna leave you hanging!” She decided.

Chloé looked surprised. Then a small, strained smile cane to her lips. “Th... Thanks.” She said quietly, choking on the word. But she got through it. 

Marinette smiled back. “You’re welcome.” 

— 

The change was immediate. Chloé stopped antagonizing people, starting giving reassurances instead, even if they were a little backhanded. Started holding her tongue, though it obviously pained her to do so.

Marinette made an effort to nod and smile at her when she was doing good, and in return, Marinette found gifts and money and notes on her desk. Her own little presents from Chloé, even though Marinette hadn’t asked for them. 

Chloé awkwardly offered to ‘go do something, or something’, and that started their official friendship. Sabrina was delighted when she found out that Marinette was helping the blonde to be nicer, especially to Sabrina, and they quickly became a trio. 

Alya was great, but... it was nice to have friends who told you when you were going too far. Instead of egging on her craziness. 

She was even properly introduced to Chloé’s biological parent— The man she’d only seen briefly. 

Dr. Francois Bonhomme was a good man who cared dearly about his daughter, though he couldn’t see her often. Chloé had been planned, but Audrey’s gold digging habits were not. Andre had been forced to marry her for political reasons, as scandals would erupt if they knew that the mayor’s intelligent professor friend was not only a transgender man, but the mayor’s lover. Still, Francois had a lot of love, and seemed to be the only one able to truly give her the attention she craved. He was kind to her and tactile, a smart man full of advice. 

In public, Chloé referred to him by his first name, or as her uncle. But in private, he was her Papa. Marinette was happy to meet him, not just because he was the top anthropology professor at the University of Paris, but because he was just the person Chloé had needed to help encourage her change. 

The relatively quick change to Chloé starting to be truly nice and happy was pretty suspicious, but Marinette didn’t expect Adrien to take Chloé aside and talk to her outside the classroom. 

She didn’t hear their conversation. But she heard the slap that echoed through the hallway, and she and Sabrina rushed out to find her, shaking and crying. She looked at Marinette and Sabrina, and she ran straight into their arms. 

Marinette comforted her, as did Sabrina, staying in her room with her after the three were sent home from school, Chloé for ‘mental health safety’ and her two friends to support her. 

“I’m not doing this because of you. I’m not being nice because of you anymore. I’m doing it because I want to.” Chloé had declared in tears. Sabrina didn’t understand, but Marinette held her closer and comforted her. 

As it turned out, Adrien had tried to tell Chloé that it was wrong to change just because Marinette forced her into it. She should go back to how she was, to change on her own terms! He even implied that she should have refused the blackmail and punish Marinette. 

“But what about my Papa?!” Chloé had asked. “What if she told?! He could lose his job! I might not see him again!!” 

“Does it matter? He’s not your real dad. He’s probably just looking to get into your family’s fortune.” As soon as he had said that, Chloé had slapped him. 

After that, Adrien’s constant enabling of the Old Chloé made more sense. He had learned that she made him look better by comparison. And in order to worm the praise onto him, he manipulated her very real issues and trauma. 

Marinette wasn’t sure if she was really surprised. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d decided that Chloé was the last person she’d meddle in the life of.


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’re done here.”
> 
> Tale of two ladybugs AU! Made by me. You’ll see the kind of AU this is soon. Alya lovers rejoice!! She gets a buttload of sugar here!!

She didn’t purify the akuma.

She didn’t purify the akuma.

_She didn’t purify the akuma._

Marinette was officially having a breakdown. All of this was officially too much for her! It was official! She couldn’t be a hero!! She was a normal girl who got bullied and had no friends except maybe the one she met yesterday but even that was a maybe because anyone she called a friend always always left because Chloé always made them and she was always alone and—

She slapped her cheeks, breaking herself out of her panic attack. She needed to give this thing to someone else. Someone worthy.

Alya.

She made up her mind. Dressing quickly, she took the box and headed to school.

—

“Girl, I gotta film this—“

“NO!” Marinette shouted, gripping her arm and pulling her back. She was aware, faintly, that she was crying. But all she could think was that if she had to do that all again, she didn’t know what she’d do.

“Mari? Girl, what’s wrong?!” Alya’s focus was on her now, on wiping her tears away. “Are you...” Realization dawned. “Are you scared? I’m so sorry, girl, I—“

Marinette cried harder, sobbing, and Alya pulled her into her arms, soothing her.

“I can’t believe I was gonna leave you all alone. What kinda hero would I be then? It’s okay, Mari. I’ll stay with you. I’ll keep you safe.” Alya told her, combing through her navy hair. “We can wait on buggirl to come back.”

Marinette screamed a sob into her shoulder, shocking Alya. “Whoa!! Mari?!”

“I— I— I can’t! She can’t! I can’t do that again!! It was so scary and everyone was depending on me and I just can’t do that! I can’t be a hero!! I’m just a normal girl! I can’t even stand up to Chloé! How could I ever save a city?!” She breaks down, and as she scoots further into Alya’s arms, Alya moves her purse out of the way, and sees a box. As Marinette cries, Alya opens the box.

“I knew you’d— Marinette?!” A little bug thing was floating above them. Alya held Marinette protectively and pointed at it.

“Hey! Are you the thing that forced her to be a superhero?! Because I have some choice words for you!!” Alya yelled, furious.

—

There were a lot of tears shed and a lot of insults slung, but Tikki was able to explain the situation to Alya. How Marinette was the best person for the job. Alya was insistent, though. Marinette shouldn’t be forced to do this. Alya looked at the earrings, thinking.

“I have an idea! There’s two earrings, right?” She asked excitedly. “Marinette wears one, I wear the other! She can still do her best for the job thing, but she doesn’t have to do it all by herself!”

“That... could actually work! I can split my powers in half! One to attack and one to heal!” Tikki cheered. “Plus, you’re compatible enough with the Ladybug for it to work! Alright. I’ll allow you to share the power. But do you understand that this means that you cannot successfully defeat a threat alone? Both halves are needed to defeat and purify the akuma!!” She told them. “Are you okay with being that dependent?”

“Of course!! I want to protect Marinette. I’ll be her knight!!” Alya grinned, flexing.

“I... I just want to help everyone. I want to make things better for everyone!” Marinette admitted, still seeking shy.

“Then you two can transform together! You two need to get to Paris and Marinette has to purify the butterflies! You know your new power now, right?” Tikki checked.

“Miraculous Ladybug, right! I can do that!” Marinette nodded.

“And I’ve got Lucky Charm!” Alya confirmed. She put in the left earring while Marinette put in the right. Standing up in the empty classroom, Alya offered her hand.

“Ready?” She asked with a big grin.

Marinette smiled shyly and nodded, grabbing her hand. Alya pulled her close, intertwining their fingers.

“Tikki, transform us!”

—

Chat was waiting. Waiting for his Lady to arrive. She would fix this. She would make it better.

Stoneheart was on top of the Eiffel Tower, acting like King Kong, with Mylene in hand. Then, suddenly, a black wire wrapped around his hand several times, and yoinked it open. Before anyone could react, a red blur swung underneath and rescued Mylene. On a rooftop a safe distance away, the blur stopped.

Sitting down Mylene was a woman in black with red armor-like plates all over her. She had a black knight’s helmet on, with long dark-red hair flowing through the top of it like feathers. The visor pulled up, and through the darkness was a set of brown eyes, crinkled in a grin. Chat startled, knowing this wasn’t his Lady—

But this mysterious knight wasn’t alone. The Knight was armed with a yo-yo, and she threw it out again to wrap around Stoneheart’s other wrist and pull him open. Then, the black wires appeared again, wrapping around Chloé and yanking her out of his wrist and up into the air. And floating in the air in a red ball gown with black dots was a winged princess, her pigtails high on her head and curling in the air like antennae. The white skirts of her dress was moving erratically, like wings keeping her up, and the spotted cover was raised up out of their way. With the skirts fluttering, her black legs were revealed. She caught Chloé and fluttered down to to the building where her knight was. Letting down Chloé gently, she tooo out a long stick with black wire wrapped around it. A paper yoyo of sorts, but much deadlier.

Chat knew that this princess was his true love— But love wasn’t in the stars today, because then Stoneheart threw up butterflies.

Hawkmoth tried to convince them to hand over their miraculous, but the knight and the princess sprung into action, with the knight capturing all of the butterflies and the princess releasing white ones into the air.

“Don’t try to make us look like the bad guys! None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t target us!” The knight announced. The princess, landing, nodded.

“To all of Paris... I am Lady Luck, and alongside my knight, Spotter, I will cure this city of Hawkmoth’s corruption, bit by bit! Miraculous LADYBUG!”

And everything was back to how it should be.

The two girls hopped away, but Chat followed.

“M’lady!” He called.

The two turned to him, and the Knight’s posture was stiff and angry.

“Where were you?! You’re supposed to be our partner, but you hid like a coward!!” She yelled.

“Ah, I was just scouting out the situation! I was going to help!! But... M’lady, you were amazing. Wonderful! You saved the city!! Is there anyway I can make it up to you?” The Cat was very much in Lady Luck’s space, and Spotter tripped him with her yo-yo.

“Don’t be so intense. You’re making her uncomfortable.” Spotter scolded. Indeed, Lady Luck was starting to shake with nerves.

“B-b-But!! I wanted to ask her on a date!!” Chat whined.

“Absolutely not. She’s had a very long day, and I need to get her home.”

“But—!! The black cat! It’s meant for—“

“Someone who isn’t a coward, I know. Now leave! We’re done here.” Spotter said strictly.

Chat wanted to protest, but he knew that Spotter could kick his ass, so he skulked back home.

It was okay, though. Ladybug would be his. All his. It was destiny. And no one could stop him.


	24. Day 24-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Dare and “I know who my real friends are.”
> 
> Kim appreciation time!! Actually just jock appreciation in general I think.

“She’s lying!” Marinette said.

And well, what other evidence did Kim need? Marinette was his childhood best friend. She was smart as could be, and she knew how people could be. Her word was law, and if she called bullshit, it was bullshit. So the second Marinette said that the new girl was lying, Kim was already headed over to her in support, even though everyone called her jealous.

“I think she’s right!” He announced, standing by his friend’s side. “I mean, Marinette usually knows what she’s talking about. She wouldn’t make this kind of scene unless it was serious! Plus, don’t you think it’s too good to be true?” Kim tried to reason.

He looked down at Marinette and smiled encouragingly. She smiled gratefully, and oof, there goes his centuries old crush, flaring up again. It would be fine, though. Their friends would support them!

Then Lila started crying, and everyone started screaming at them, accusing Marinette of convincing Kim to go on her side because he wasn’t that smart. And maybe he wasn’t, sure, but _ouch._ That stung.

“Kim is NOT STUPID!” Marinette screamed over them. “I didn’t convince him of anything!”

Kim’s heart beat faster, and he nodded as the blush on his cheeks became visible. “Yeah! I was using that thing Max talks about, uh...” He snapped his fingers. “Common sense!”

That made them angrier. And they decided that if Kim wanted to support Marinette, he could sit in the back with her.

Jokes on them, that’s what he’s wanted for years. He was just a coward.

Their relationship was... complicated. And it was mostly Kim’s fault. Because he fell. He fell hard. He was nine, and she was eight, and they were best friends. She patched up his knee and kissed it better, and Kim, he... He realized that he wanted to kiss her too. He wanted to be hers and hers alone. He wanted to marry Marinette, and support her in being a fashion designer, and love her—

It was so intense. And Kim was frightened of how intense his feelings were. He was afraid that Marinette would be scared, too. But every time he was near her, his body itched to be closer. To hold her. To tell her how much he loved her.

So like a coward, he ran. He talked to other people. They stopped being best friends, even though they were still close. Because he was a coward who was afraid of scaring away Marinette with just how much he liked her.

And he was a little scared, because while he was extremely happy to sit next to her... he wasn’t sure if his heart could take it. But he refused to refuse. He refused to let Marinette face this alone.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” She whispered as they sat back down. Her hand rested on his, and Kim swallowed hard, before his larger hand covered hers tenderly. “I care about you, Mari. You’ve helped me through a lot of tough times, and I’m going to help you through this. You and me against the world, right? Just like old times.”

Marinette looked up at him in awe, but she was soon in his arms, hugging him tight. Kim’s face lit up red, but he hugged her back.

—

Kim made it a point to be Marinette’s bodyguard, because this Lila chick seemed to have it out for her. He’d heard the threats in the bathroom, yelled at Agreste for the high road bullshit, and watched as his classmates believed more things that he knew were false. But he discovered a pattern. Lila accused Marinette of things she didn’t have a witness to back up. And well, he was already gonna stick close... so why not become that witness?

He’d explained it to her, and she called him brilliant. He didn’t stop blushing for the whole day. But the best part wasn’t even that he was around her at all times of the day. Though that was seriously awesome.

Kim had, for years, kept a journal to vent his feelings of adoration for Marinette. To write down his fantasies. And now, a few more mundane ones were coming true.

He walked her home while carrying her stuff for her, like a good boyfriend should. He went to her house for breakfast and walked her to school, making sure she wasn’t late.

He sat by her and watched her draw. She laid her head on his shoulder peacefully, asking for opinions, even though he knew nothing of fashion.

And of course, he took her to his practices so she could cheer for him.

The swim team absolutely adored her. Marinette called Ondine cute and she burst into happy tears. They were totally in sync in that moment, because they all looked at each and kinda went ‘yup. We will all protect her at any cost.’

Suddenly Marinette had an entire guard of swimmers.

And wasn’t that the dream? His fantasies were coming true... But that still wasn’t the best part.

The best part was that in only a few weeks, they’d become as inseparable as they were as kids. Six years suddenly meant nothing. Marinette started sleeping over again, and vice verse, not bothering to sleep in separate beds, because they never did as kids. They went out and did things together, riding round Paris on Kim’s bike, Marinette holding onto him for dear life, laughing all the way.

It was like they were meant to be. Kim wanted so bad to tell her, but he was still too scared of what she’d say.

And even though Kim and his team kept her safe and happy, their class was still a problem. So Kim came up with a plan.

Alya had come over to their desk for her daily rant about how selfish the two of them were being. Kim was mostly tuning it out, waiting for the opportunity to pounce. But this stupid class kept catching him off guard.

“Just because you have a crush on her doesn’t mean you should enable her like this!” Alya yelled, before slapping her hands over his mouth.

Kim’s heart shattered. He looked down at Marinette, who was looking up at him, in fear? Horror? Awe?? He didn’t know. But he wouldn’t let her get away now.

“I dare you to prove that Lila is telling the truth. You’re a reporter right? It should be easy! Gather your evidence and present it tomorrow.” He challenged.

“And what happens when I have plenty of evidence?” Alya crossed her arms.

“ _If_ you have enough evidence to back up all of her claims, including sources other than herself, like news articles, basically anything on the internet, then I’ll leave Marinette alone. I’ll stop defending her.”

Alya nodded, starting to smile. “D—“

“Wait. If you don’t have evidence, then you have to apologize to Marinette AND pay her back for everytime you pushed babysitting onto her, demanded sweets for free, demanded clothes for free, or otherwise forced her to do something that she should have been paid for. And I’ll decide what that amount is.” He told her.

Alya glowered, but nodded. “Deal.” She walked away.

Kim let out a deep sigh. He looked to Marinette, who still seem shocked.

“Don’t— Don’t say anything. Not yet. Let’s just wait until after class, okay?” He asked weakly.

That seemed to shake Marinette out of her daze, and she nodded quickly.

He’d never dreaded the bell’s ring more than now. But it rang. Kim waited for Marinette to get packed up, then he took her by the hand and pulled her to the place where he felt safest.

An empty pool room in the school. He shut the doors behind them, and mentally prepared himself. “Just... let me say my thing first. Before I lose my nerve.” He told her as she tried to speak.

“I... love you. Like. Really love you. Je t’aime kind of love. I have since we were eight. But I love you so much that it scares me. Because I am completely ready to make any commitment to you. I want to marry you. And I can’t tell you something like that, because it would scare you! So I tried to avoid you so I wouldn’t blurt it out. I’m sorry, Mari, I—“

Kim was cut off from his rambling when Marinette yanked him down by his hoodie collar and kissed him square on the lips.

He couldn’t help but groan, pulling her greedily into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her hands gripped at his hair deliciously, and Kim didn’t realize he was backing up until they slipped—

And into the pool they went.

Kim rose up from the water, Marinette still in his arms. “Marinette, I’m so—“

She was laughing. She was laughing, happier than she’d been in years. She looked up at him, and the love was so clear in her eyes that Kim felt his heart thump.

“That... was the best first kiss ever.” She giggled, before kissing him again. It was slower, not so frantic.

Kim decided to stop being a coward and kiss her back, arms around her waist as they swayed in the water.

—

“Of course you two fell into the water. Jeez, sea monkey, way to charm her.” Whitley Glauert, the captain of Kim’s swim team, did not let him live it down, when they caught the happy couple making out in the pool. They were pulled out and given towels to dry off with. The rest of the swim team had come to make fun of him, and they were having a ball with it.

“Hey, if you can’t charm the princess on land, take it to the home front, right little merman?” Ondine giggled, poking at Kim as he sat covered in towels, Marinette happily seated in his lap, cuddling him.

“I didn’t mind, you guys. I thought it made it more memorable.” Marinette shyly confessed, blushing pink as she touched her lips.

“Well don’t make a habit of it.” Hoshi ‘Starfish’ Sakana was grinning at them, wiggling his prosthetic fingers. “She’s not aquatic like the rest of us, sea monkey!”

“Alright, you’re dried off. Get going, you two. School ended half an hour ago.” Whitley shooed them, chasing the two to the door.

Marinette and Kim shared a secret smile.

“So...” Kim rubbed the back of his neck.

“So?” Marinette teased, intertwining their fingers.

“Wanna, maybe, come with me and the team to a movie marathon Friday? Not exactly a date, but—“ Kim was rendered speechless by a kiss to his cheek.

“I’d love to. Let’s go home, okay?” Marinette said sweetly, smiling up at him. It still made his heart beat faster, but Kim wasn’t scared anymore.

—

In the park there was a special movie marathon of aquatic movies, attended by many swim teams and people who just loved the water. Documentaries, mostly, but a few ocean-based animated films, too.

People were gathered on picnic blankets and even some mattresses, draped in blankets and snacking on foods.

It’d been nearly a week since Alya and the class had discovered for themselves that Lila was lying. They’d try to apologize. Marinette didn’t forgive them, and neither did Kim.

“But I want to be friends again!” Alya protested.

The entire swim team was behind Marinette, and she held Kim’s hand with a pretty blushing face as she told her former bestie: “I know who my real friends are.”


	25. Days 26-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Abandoned and Bankruptcy

Class started. The class was listening to Lila. There was someone missing, but they almost didn’t notice.

“Ms. Bustier? Where’s Marinette?” Was Adrien’s hesitant question.

“Marinette has been transferred to Ms. Mendeliev’s class.” The teacher said stiffly.

The class erupted. One thought was on their mind.

_She abandoned us._

—

“Did you hear? Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally got her class transfer approved!!”

“Oh good for her! She’s been trying to get away from Ms. Bustier for years!!”

“Did you hear? Marinette Dupain-Cheng is out of the cult class!”

“That poor girl... I’m so glad she’s out of there. Those kids were some really bad eggs.”

“Without those nasty kids clinging to her, this is prime time to woo the school sweetheart!!”

“What kind of flowers does she like? Would sweets be an insult since her parents are bakers?”

“I’m gonna try and sit with her at lunch! She’s been looking lonely, and now those weirdos can’t stop us!”

—

“Marinette! I didn’t know what flowers you liked, so I got you a couple of my best from my garden!” An eager boy, dashed with dirt, handed over a handmade bouquet of several beautiful flowers.

“Oh wow! Pierre, right? These are wonderful! You’ve obviously taken really good care of them!!” Marinette smiled happily, hugging them to her chest. The crowd around her cooed and fawned over her.

She’d been surprised by how many other people in the school were interested in her, giving her tons of heartfelt gifts. She thought she would be truly alone in Mendeliev’s class, but the entire class was eager to get to know her, and Marc and Nathaniel, who’d transferred out almost a year prior to Marinette, were happy to help her catch up to their speed. Bustier’s class was super behind on classwork!!

Everytime she went to lunch, tons of people wanted to see her and talk to her. They were interested in her and what she was doing, not because they wanted something, but because they genuinely liked her and were curious. The girls and boys alike fawned over her designs, and she ended up bringing home a small group of them almost everyday to hang out. Her parents were delighted by the massive influx of friends, and were happy to let the groups mingle in the cafe area of the bakery as long as they didn’t disturb customers and didn’t take up too much space.

Marinette did her best to remember everyone who approached her, which just made her more adored by all as she effortlessly recalled dozens of people and their interests. She did her best to make time for all of them, and they all appreciated her doing such. To help her organize, she emptied out her binder used for class president stuff (as she was no longer class president), and instead made entries of all her new friends, their likes and dislikes, etc. She showed it to her class president, Aurore, and she thought it was unbearably sweet.

Pierre Weaver, gardener, liked to talk plant breeding strategies, grew the freshest strawberries and the prettiest sunflowers.

Lake Rainer, painter, who liked to ask very philosophical questions that didn’t always make sense. Marinette enjoyed their conversations while she sewed in the art club.

Jacques Fawkes, a genius engineer that built a robot out of scrap and was not able to have it taken by teachers because it was a registered learning AI. The AI, Rat, was as cheerful and rambunctious as his creator. Both of them had volunteered to walk Marinette to and from class to help her avoid her old class. Jacques’ intimidating height cane in handy at scaring away her class in the hallways.

There were more, of course. So many more. But the whole school loves her, she was never alone.

Which meant there was no time for a certain reporter to yell at her about abandoning them. Not without half a dozen people coming to her defense. The rest had no luck either. The gardening and ecology club had taken in Marinette as their own, Luka and Juleka refused staunchly to repeat any of the crap their class was trying to spew, the rest of the art club was on Marinette’s side, and she was never alone outside of school unless she was in her room; and her parents knew what her old class had done.

They stopped after a few weeks. They didn’t need her. She abandoned them. So they’d abandon her. Lila would do great anyway.

—

Among Marinette’s friends, there was one who was special.

On her first day in Mendeliev’s class, a bleach blonde boy dressed in all black sat next to her. His eyes were brilliant green and his lip was pierced. Her introduced himself as Chase, and said that it was awesome to finally meet her in person.

As if that wasn’t enough evidence... Throughout the class, he made she understood everything and called her princess. He walked with her everywhere, always making sure it was okay for him to come, siting a need to protect her. He really was too obvious, but Marinette let him keep up the act. Her silly alley cat was finally within reach, and she found herself liking him more as a civilian than she ever did when he was a hero. Adrien’s crush had been clawed to pieces by a boy with a fanged grin and a motorbike who loved to take her riding across Paris.

—

“The Halloween festival is coming up! I heard Marinette Dupain-Cheng is opening costume commissions with a friend discount!”

“No way, I’m paying full price! It’s a total fashion no-no to take a discount from an up-and-coming-fashion star!”

“There’s all kinds of people asking her to the Halloween dance! Who do you think she’ll go with?”

“I bet with her on the team, Ms. Mendeliev’s class fundraiser is going to be great!”

— “Fresh fall snacks, straight from the farm! Come and get them!” Pierre called across the festival, getting swarmed as people hurried to grab pumpkin bread, caramel corn, and candy apples before the gardener ran out.

The rest of Mendeliev’s booths were doing just as fantastically. Mirielle and Aurore were doing palm reading with the guidance of their ghost-obsessed classmates, Himiko and Kiyo, who acted as a spirit mediums for tonight.

With tons of spooky moving accessories and dolls sat Marinette, Jacques, and Chase. Their stall was very, very, very crowded.

Ms. Bustier’s class didn’t have a stall. Apparently, you had to register for each individual stall ahead of time. But Lila was just so busy!! It was okay that they didn’t raise any money... it was fine... They still had reserve from last year.

—

“Did you hear? Apparently the akuma cult showed up to the masquerade in cheap outfits.”

“Ha, yeah, they said some famous designer was going to make them but their outfits were stolen. What a joke. At least have the decency to admit your trashiness and not lie about it!!”

“That Juleka girl was really pretty, though! Apparently she’s really sweet and got stuck in with the bad eggs, like Marinette and Nathaniel. And guess who escorted her? Kagami Tsurugi! I even heard that Kagami had their outfits made by a famous designer!”

“Right! Juleka and Kagami went as Chat Noir and Ladybug! So cute!!”

“Marinette and Chase totally topped them, though. They did a yin-yang theme! They looked so happy! Want pictures?”

—

Marinette was having the time of her life, being waltzed around the room by Chase. He kept spinning them, turning them into a blur of black and white. She was dizzy, but she was laughing with all the joy she had, clinging to him and trusting her as her feet left the floor.

Her heart fluttered happily in her chest. Her kitty, her kitty, her amazing kitty...

“Marinette, I have something I want to tell you.” He whispers as their dance slows. Marinette clings to him tighter, and kisses his cheek.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know. I want to tell you too, you know... but I’m afraid you’ll see me differently.” Marinette whispered back.

“You can tell me when you’re ready. And when you do, I’ll tell you.” Chase promised, pressing their foreheads together. “Ok, Princess?”

Marinette hummed happily, and resisted the urge to kiss him silly. “Ok.”

—

“Did you see that Marinette got a flood of letters in her locker?!”

“Really?! She must have a lot of admirers, not that I blame them!”

“But that’s the thing! She does, but almost all of them are from the same guy! Apparently he’s courting her the old fashioned way!”

“Wow, she’s so lucky!!”

“More than that, Mendeliev’s class announced their class trip! They’re planning to go to Japan and tour the country!”

“Bustier’s class heard that and their class deputy announced they would be touring the world! Can you believe that?! That Liar girl looked like she was going to pass out!”

“Wait, is her name Liar? I thought it was something else. Lidia? Lea? Lemon?”

“Who cares. The girl’s a liar. Jagged Stone’s kitten, seriously?!”

—

Sarah and Samantha, two kids in drama club, had caught some girl named Rose trying to corner Marinette and Juleka in the dressing room. Sarah wasn’t going to put up with that, and Samantha was quick to get the club leader, Heather.

After that, the kids became more vigilante about protecting the two darlings of DuPont.

Winter was coming quickly, and with that cane various winter holidays. Marinette was very occupied getting ready for Christmas, but always did her best to see her friends, filling up her files with memories and mementos of them. She also made time for Chase, where they would go on little outings she was too shy to call dates. On a cold December night after a successful fundraiser of holi-grams, little messages sent from people to people, Marinette had received close to a hundred holiday grams with candy and gifts attached. Marinette has carefully picked out the one sent by Chase from her bag of them and hugged him tight.

—

“Are you ready to tell me?” He asked her as they danced around the ballroom in their winter-themed formalwear.

Marinette hummed happily. “Soon. Tell me, though... do you like me for me? I know you’re so cool, but I don’t like you because of that. I like you because you’re kind, and sweet, and you care more about me than anyone has in a long time. But I’m afraid you only like me for who I am.” Marinette softly pouts.

“I don’t care about any of that. I like you because you’re the kindest, most generous person I’ve ever met. I’ve seen how you act around everyone. Even with Chat Noir starting to stop participating in akuma battles, you’re still so kind to him.” He said heavily. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Maybe it doesn’t matter what he deserves. We all make mistakes. I just wish he would quit going after ladybug. It makes me feel bad.” She hints.

“I understand. It’s hard to watch. If I could, I would stop him.” He said solemnly.

That made Marinette feel a little sad, thinking that his attitude as a hero might not be his choice. She put a hand to his cheek, smiling softly at him. They’d stop, and Marinette tilted his head up.

“Oh.” Chase said intelligently, looking at the mistletoe.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Marinette asked softly.

“Absolutely.” was his rushed, desperate response as he pulled her flush against him and stole her first kiss. Yet, Marinette was more than happy to have it taken. If he only asked, she would give him all her firsts.

—

“We still have money in the reserves.” Bustier’s class said, taking out money for dresses for the winter ball.

—

“It’s finally spring! So nice!!”

“The fundraisers went really well for almost everyone! It seems all but one class is getting their class trip this summer!”

“Who didn’t? Did they not meet their goal?”

“No! Get this! Bustier’s class got an anonymous donation that would cover the whole trip in January, but then in March they found out that arrangements were never made with anyone outside the school. Now they’re finding out that they’re broke! All of them used both the anonymous donation and everything in reserves on personal things!! Now they have no money and no trip!!”

“Really? Bustier’s class is bankrupt?!”

“As much as a school class can be!! Agreste even got pulled out of school!”

“I heard something even worse. Apparently back at the beginning of the school year, Bustier didn’t actually approve Marinette’s appeal. She kicked her out of her class for ‘bad behavior’!! What a terrible teacher!!”

“Just abandoning Marinette like that... what a terrible woman.”

—

Right before they loaded the plane for the school trip, Marinette got Chase alone.

“I want to tell you my secret.” She told him.

“Okay. I’ll go at the same time.” Chase responded quickly.

They counted down.

“I’m Ladybug!”/“I’m in love with you!”

Marinette’s entire face went went cherry red.

Chase’s jaw dropped. Then he slapped his forehead. “That makes so much sense! No wonder you keep disappearing!”

“Wait! I thought you were Chat Noir!” Marinette whisper-screamed.

“No, of... okay, I can see how you might have made that connection.” He blushed sheepishly. “But I’m not Chat Noir. I hate the guy, actually. And... you mean what you said during the ball, right? You never loved me because you thought I was Chat?”

“Of course not! I was happy when I thought you were, but I fell for you because you’re an amazing and caring person.” Marinette assured. “I... love you too. A lot. Though that does make me wonder who keeps showing up on my balcony, if not you.”

Chase looked ready to kill someone. “What?”


	26. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “At least I’m not working with a terrorist.”

“You’re just as bad as me, you know. You’re spineless.” Lila mumbled with a smirk. She was in the front of the classroom, clinging to Adrien. Marinette was absent that day. For some reason. Who cared. Everyone was glad the bully was gone.

“Shut up.” He hissed.

“Why? You didn’t tell me to shut up when I made everyone think Marinette was stalking you. Or that she attacked me. Or that she was a fraud. You must really hate her.” Lila giggled.

“I don’t. And I’m not like you.”

“Not like me? Are you sure? You’re a bystander, you know. You stood by, knowing about my lies, while everyone bullied that brat to the brink of death. Apparently she’s moving away, you know. For her own mental health. Because she had no support. Because she was being pressured into keeping quiet about bullying. You’re just as terrible as me.”

“AT LEAST I’M NOT WORKING WITH A TERRORIST!!” He screamed, shoving her to the floor. “I’M NOT LIKE YOU! YOU’RE A LIAR! YOU LIE ABOUT EVERYTHING! EVERY BREATH YOU BREATHE IS A LIE!”

Then he realized he was in a room full of students. Nino had gone considerably pale.

“She... was telling the truth.” He whispered in horror. Alta’s face morphed from similar horror to rage as she slammed her hands oh the desk.

“ADRIEN! YOU KNEW?!” She screamed.

“Uh... oops.” Adrien said wisely.


	27. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Escape
> 
> The return of Chase!! For full understanding of the chaos that is going on here, listen to the Smartphone Hour from Be More Chill Warning for fade to black. All characters are of age. No actual genitalia is mentioned. Just some making out and the implication that nsfw happens off screen.
> 
> We’re going a little out of order, but only because I’m not sure yet what to do for day 29

“Did you hear what happened?!”

“Of course I did!! It was all over the news!”

“Poor Marinette!! It’s not right for such a sweet girl to get tricked like that!”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng got it bad, but I’m more worried about her boyfriend.”

“Are you serious? Chase Liu might have some scratches, but did you not see the news? He was a MONSTER.”

“I can’t blame him. If a guy did that to my girlfriend, I’d be looking for a fight too.”

—

It was a little weird to pretend that she didn’t know Chat outside of his heroing. He did a good job at acting like he had no idea what she was talking about, though. It made her the more fonder of Chase. Her sweet kitty. Plus, re-explaining things actually helped her get through some things.

Still, he really was different under the mask. His flirting towards Ladybug was irritating, but she’d made Chase slip it out that he apparently had no control over that. She wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she trusted him. Plus, as Chat, Chase tended to use reverse psychology. Tell her to meet her class again to make her see what a bad idea that was. Probably another way to make him hide his identity.

She was laying in bed with Chat, listening to him purr. She sighed contentedly, arms wrapped around him.

“I know you are, you know.” She whispered.

“Do you, Princess? Do tell.” He chuckled.

“You’re Chase Liu. In my class.” She responded, cuddling closer. She couldn’t see his face. There was a pause.

“Yep. You got it right, Princess.” Chat told her, and it made Marinette smile even brighter.

—

“Did you hear about Chase Liu?! What a mad lad!! I’m glad he’s okay, though! I heard his girlfriend has been in his hospital room everyday since he was admitted.”

“Do you know what happened to the other guy though? Or, you know, who he really is?”

“Who cares. That cat bastard deserved it. You would think harassing Ladybug was bad enough!”

“Wait, I’m not caught up!! What did Chat Noir do?!”

—

First day of their class trip and Marinette felt raw and violated. There was an eight hour plane trip to work out her feelings though. The first class was separated into small, private rooms with lockable doors and en-suite bathrooms. A bed big enough for two teenagers was available, and Marinette and Chase took advantage.

She was laying in the bed, hugging him tightly. But she didn’t bury her head in his shoulder. She kept studying his face, holding it in a hand and reminding herself of the differences. Green is closer to neon, skin is darker and closer to an Asian skin tone, hair is more white than blonde, there was a little hole on his lip where his piercing went, and his ears had multiple piercings. His face shape was different. His jaw was narrower. He was closer to her height. He wasn’t Chat. He was Chase. And she loved Chase.

“I’m scared to ask.” Chase finally mumbled. His voice had a slight Chinese accent. It was deeper, rougher, more like a rumbling purr. “What exactly did he do to you while pretending he was me?”

“I... he kept wanting to go further, but I wanted to that with you, when you weren’t behind a mask. I didn’t let him do anything until you did it.” She confessed.

“So kisses, hugs, laying together in bed?”

“French kisses, too.”

Chase growled darkly, arms tightening with fury.

“It’s ok. I know the differences now. I can see them. I can see that I love you. You’re my kitty, and I’m your princess.” Marinette assured.

“It still makes me sick that he took advantage of you like that. As soon as we get back, I’m going to make him wish he was never born.” The spark of rage in his eyes was very un-Chat-like. In other words, between the harsh grip on her hips and the threats of beating the crap out of the person who hurt her, this situation was getting a little difficult to keep her composure in. She was eighteen already, a young adult, and she was only human. And Chase’s fury and husky, dark tone was having a very averse affect on her.

“I’ll skin him, beat him, make him pay for treating you like that. He’ll never be able to look at you without flinching. Because you deserve respect, deserve protection, and I’m going to give you that. I’m going to defend your honor and I’m going to take vengeance on that piece of—“ Chase made a noise of surprise as Marinette kissed him with such ferocity that she ended up on top of him. But he soon got the program, and his hands rubbed her shoulders soothingly as their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

Marinette sat up on top of him, lips kiss-swollen and face flushed. “S-sorry. But when you talk like that... I just can’t help myself.”

“The door’s locked, right?” Chase asked, panting as he glanced at the door. His hands were kneading her hips.

She groaned and nodded. “Y-Yeah, it is. Chase, I want you to take the one thing he’ll never have, no matter what he tries. I want you to be all my firsts.” She says breathlessly.

“Shit.” Chase says eloquently, pulling her back down towards him.

—

“When they got back from their class trip, they seemed fine. I guess they worked it out then?”

“They’re possibly the cutest and healthiest couple at this school. They’re probably only going to get closer because of this.”

“It was what happened the night after they got back that was the kicker.”

“Literally.”

—

Settled back from their trip, Chase hid on Marinette’s balcony, out of sight. The alley cat took the bat entirely too easily.

“Princess!” Chat Noir called. But Marinette had immediately gone back into her room and closed the door. Out of the shadows, a slightly shorter boy appeared, in a leather jacket with a lip piercing.

“Who are you?!” Chat Noir accused.

“My name’s Chase Liu. I’m Marinette’s boyfriend.” And then Chat was punched across the face with a powerful right hook before he warned a kick to where it hurt most. Chat fought back, of course, but he was never the best at fighting.

They managed to fall off the roof, but Chase turned them over and Chat took the brunt of the damage, though it didn’t amount to much, being transformed.

Then Chase grabbed the ring off his finger, slid it onto his middle finger, and ignored the panicked face of Adrien Agreste as he kept punching.

—

“Unfortunately, Mister Agreste, the court rules in favor of Mister Liu. They have more people who are altogether much more powerful than you alone. Besides, it was never in your favor in the first place, considering all of the endangerment of citizens charges he’s facing separately. Mister Liu acted in self defense after your son manipulated and violated a girl by tricking her into believing he was her boyfriend. That’s the facts of the case.” The lawyer packed up his case. “Good luck defending yourself, because I refuse to be on the losing side, and you’ll be hard pressed to find any respectable attorney who disagrees with me.”

—

“Did you hear?! Chase Liu beat up Chat Noir!!”

“I know!! It’s insane! You heard, right? He took his ring, beat him bloody, and then passed out right after! Chase’s girlfriend had to call the cops to come get the revealed superhero!”

“If Chase is found guilty, I’m going to riot.”

“Apparently his hospital room is full of gifts from friends!! His girlfriend hasn’t left his side. That’s what I call loyalty.”

“Makes you wonder what kind of social outcast creep Chat Noir has to be to be such a shitty superhero.”

“They’re keeping his identity secret!!! Why?! I want to beat him up too! Oh. That’s why.”

—

“You’re an idiot.” Marinette told her boyfriend softly, as he lay in his hospital bed. He grinned up at her, lip busted, eye blacked, and nose broken. He had broken a rib and badly bruised his shins in the fall, too.

“Worth it.” He grinned, showing off the ring on his finger. Curled up in the crook of his neck, an exhausted little god slept.

“I love you, Princess.” Chase said tenderly, smiling dopily up at her.

“I love you more, kitty.” She responded, heartfelt, before she carefully kissed his lips.


	28. The End

I’ve reached the end!! Woo!! But there’s more to come. Check out the rest of my challenges series as I tackle inktober and goretober!!


	29. Shameless Plug

If you want to see more stuff from me, consider following my Instagram!


	30. Wanna read more of this kinda stuff?

Hey everyone!! I've been looking back at this book a lot, and I had a ton of fun writing it. So! I want to ask all those who still read back this book and read it in general: What chapters of/aus in this book do you think you would want to see expanded on? Depending on how many ideas I have for the ones you choose, they might get an expansion in my [plot bunnies book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925533), or I might make an entire separate story for it!! Plus, I'm just very interested to see which chapters were your favorites and why!


End file.
